


The Sun, The Moon, And All Of The Stars

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, three idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli Durin has a demanding job at his uncle's company, a nice little flat with a great view over the city, and two boyfriends who lighten up his life.<br/>*<br/>A collection of stories about the life and relationship of businessman Fíli, web designer Kíli and head chef Bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first story about these three together. Be prepared for a lot more because Liddie and I have a whole universe in our minds :D Hope you'll enjoy them just as much as we do :) Let us know if you like it, please. ~Lina
> 
> These boys have totally taken over my heart :) They work so well together and we've written and collected a lot of ideas and headcanons for them so we hope they'll squeeze into your hearts just like they've made a home in ours :D ~Liddie

* * *

 

Pushing the door to the office open Kíli steps into the hallway and brings a hand up to rub at his eye as he walks down toward the kitchen for a drink. He’s just spent the last three hours finishing one of his projects and his eyes hurt a bit from staring at the screen for so long.

The little flat is dark and Kíli’s sock-covered feet make no noise on the hard floors, the brunet pausing when he reaches the main room. A movie is playing and he can see Bard and Fíli sitting on the couch together watching it. Quietly so he doesn't interrupt he slips behind them and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and the small bottle of painkillers from the drawer.

Taking three he washes them down quickly with a grimace, setting the glass into the sink and moving to stand in the doorway. Biting his lip he thinks about asking to join them but Fíli seems comfortable where he’s leaning against Bard and so Kíli hovers awkwardly in the doorway.

After not hearing any noise coming from the kitchen Fíli turns his head and looks over the backrest of the couch to find Kíli still standing there. “Hey,” he says softly and leans away from Bard, making the older brunet turn as well. “You're ready with the important thing you've been working on?”

Kíli nods and gives them both a little smile. “Yeah, I just finished it and sent the final draft off.” He takes a few steps forward to stand at the back of the couch.

“You look like you need a bit of distraction,” Bard points out and looks at Kíli a bit concerned. “Wanna join us? We just stared the movie.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding Kíli nods and walks around the side of the couch. “Yeah, I’d really like that. As long as you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” Bard and Fíli both shift and leave a space open between them, Fíli lifting one of the blankets up as Kíli settles in the middle.

The blond smiles at him and Bard reaches for the remote to set the movie back to the beginning.

“What are we watching?” Kíli asks as he tucks his long legs up with cold feet pressing against Bard’s thigh, leaning against Fíli’s shoulder.

“ _The Avengers._ Bard's choice, of course.” Fíli grins and wraps his arm around Kíli's shoulders to draw him even closer. “I bet he just wants to stare at Robert Downey Jr. again.”  
  
Bard turns to give them a grin. “I can’t even deny that, just having his picture taped up at the restaurant isn’t enough for me.”

Kíli laughs and rests his head on Fíli’s shoulder, tugging at the blanket a bit as Bard helps to cover his upper body with it. “You’re just jealous I don’t like the blond one as much, too much muscle.”

“I'm really glad to hear that you don't prefer big muscles.” Fíli chuckles and reaches out to tug at a strand of Bard's hair. “But then again you'd neither be with me nor Kíli.”

“True that,” Bard laughs and tugs Kíli's feet into his lap to warm them up. “You're like an icicle. Did you forget to turn up the heat again?”

The younger brunet hums when Bard holds his feet, the warmth already soaking in through his socks.

“I always feel bad turning the heat up, it costs more and I don’t technically live here.” Kíli shifts to lie down in the middle of the couch, Bard warming his feet and his head resting in Fíli’s lap. “I don’t have to turn it up if I can stay with you two, you’re always warm.”

“Yeah, but in the last few hours you had neither me nor Fíli to steal warmth from. One day you'll freeze to death while working.”

“I really don't like to say it but Bard is right.” The older brunet sticks out his tongue and Fíli grins, carding his fingers through Kíli's dark hair. “You should really turn up the heat, Kíli. We are able to afford that little bit it will cost us to make sure you'll stay warm.”

“Okay,” Kíli says softly as he tilts his head into Fíli’s touch, completely warmed by their words. He brings a hand up and curls it in the soft fabric of Fíli’s pants.

Bard and Fíli share a smile and the brunet trails his fingers along the warm skin of Kíli’s ankle beneath the blanket. “We don’t want you to get sick, okay?” Kíli turns his head and nods, toes curling under Bard’s warm hands.

“And if you freeze to death Fíli will try to iron his own clothes and will end up putting burn marks into my aprons again.”

“That happened one time,” Fíli huffs, wrapping a strand of Kíli's hair around his finger. “He'll never let me live that down. See what I have to endure? You can't freeze to death and leave me alone with him.”

“One time and four ruined aprons! And besides, you wouldn't be able to handle all of this,” Bard gestures to himself with a smirk. “On your own.”

“Oh gods,” Kíli laughs and when warm fingers tickle along his skin he accidentally shoves his foot back into the older man’s stomach, Bard letting out a wheeze and prompting a laugh from Fíli.

“Yeah, I totally can't handle you all on my own. I'd die laughing in the first few hours.”

“Then I’d have to revive you with a kiss, I see where this is going.” Bard grins as he grips Kíli’s ankle once more and rubs circles into it with his thumb. “So many excuses but you can just ask for a kiss, you know?”

Kíli grins against Fíli’s thigh and closes his eyes. “I’d like a kiss.”

He doesn't have to say it twice. A warm body shifts on the couch and slides above Kíli's to blanket him and warm lips capture the brunet's in a loving kiss.

Shifting a bit so he lies on his back Kíli brings his arms up and wraps them around Bard’s neck, humming into the kiss with a smile. Kíli swears both Fíli and Bard are aliens because of how unnaturally warm they always are, the heat of the older brunet’s body seeping through the blanket and making the younger shiver.

“I think I like the show I'm getting here.” Fíli grins down at them, one hand still carding through Kíli's hair while the other starts playing with Bard's dark strands. “Very nice.”

Bard breaks away from Kíli with a smile and tilts his head to glance at the television, seeing Robert Downey Jr. come onto the screen. “Yeah, me too.”

“You idiot,” Kíli laughs and drops his arms, reaching back to lace his fingers with the hand that had been playing with Bard’s hair. “You’d rather make out with Robert than with me.”

“I wouldn't say rather,” Bard laughs and looks back down at Kíli. “But like maybe on the same level.”

Fíli chuckles and squeezes Kíli's hand softly. “So very charming, Bowman.”

“How do you think I lured the two of you in? Charm.”

Kíli and Fíli both chuckle at that and the older man rests his body against Kíli’s after another kiss, turning his head on the younger’s chest to watch the movie. Smiling up at Fíli Kíli lifts his free hand and cards it though Bard’s hair, mouthing ‘so smitten’ to the blond.

Fíli grins and mouths a 'totally' back before watching Bard with a fond smile.

“We should do something fun tomorrow,” Bard says after a few moments of onscreen explosions, shifting to cross his arms on Kíli’s chest and look at the other two. “To celebrate Kíli finishing his important thing.”

“Good idea,” Fíli nods and looks down at Kíli. “And I think the one who finished his important thing gets to chose what we do, don't you think?”

“Sounds fair.” Smiling at Kíli Bard nods in agreement. “So what do you want to do, baby bird?”

The nickname makes Kíli groan but a light blush spreads across his cheeks as he turns to the movie to try and hide it. “I don't know, something warm? We could pick Fíli up from work and go for a walk?”

Bard hums in thought and Kíli’s hand slips down to trail long fingers along his spine. “That's not very warm though.”

“I could call in sick and we could stay in bed all day,” Fíli suggests, looking over to watch the great fight on the screen. “I could make hot chocolate, Bard could make pancakes and we could have breakfast in bed too.”

“I’ll even make you chocolate chip pancakes,” Bard says while looking away from the movie and giving Kíli a smile. “And real whipped cream, too.”

“But Thorin will get mad if you call off work,” Kíli mumbles, although the thought of Bard’s pancakes and Fíli’s hot chocolate make him smile. The whole idea sounds like a dream day but Kíli’s still unsure due to Thorin’s grumpy attitude toward both him and Bard.

“He will survive one day without me,” Fíli reassures him. “And I got this major deal all ready and sealed today so he won't really need me tomorrow anyway. Don't worry.”

Squeezing Fíli’s hand the brunet smiles and leans up, Bard moving with him though he remains focused once more on the television. Kíli untangles his hand from Fíli’s and threads it into his hair to pull the blond into a kiss.

Fíli hums happily against his lips and uses his chance to deepen the kiss, stealing a bit of Kíli just for himself while Bard is distracted.

The thing that draws Bard’s attention from the movie is the sound of Kíli’s quiet moan and the feel of his legs shifting a bit, a slow grin spreading across the older man’s face as he watches them.

“Are you getting him all warmed up for me, Durin? It sure feels like it.”

Fíli pulls back a little but just enough to speak, his lips brushing Kíli's as he does. “The things I can do with only a kiss.”

“Your kiss might help but we both know he’s reacting to my body pressed so close to his own.” Bard shifts his leg and it presses against the thin fabric of Kíli’s sleep pants through the blanket. Kíli moans softly against Fíli’s lips and tugs his hair a bit, his other hand slipping under Bard’s shirt to feel the warm skin against his fingers.

Fíli captures Kíli's lips in another deep kiss while Bard moves his hips, making Kíli moan again and buck his hips up to get a bit more friction. “So eager, baby bird.”

“Need you.” One of Kíli’s legs moves out from beneath the blanket and he hooks it around Bard’s, bucking up against the older brunet as he gasps into Fíli’s mouth. He feels almost too warm now in all the best ways. “Fíli…”

“Why is this always happening while we're watching something with an Avenger in it?” Fíli mumbles against Kíli's lips. Breaking the kiss he looks down at Bard smirking at him while sneaking his hand under the blanket and up Kíli's side under the younger brunet's shirt.

“Let's call it the Robert Downey Jr. effect.”

“Oh god, let’s not.” Kíli laughs and squirms as Bard’s fingers tickle his side. He bucks suddenly and sends Bard toppling to the floor, quickly sitting up and looking down at the fallen brunet with wide eyes. “Sorry, I didn't—Fíli! Save me!”

Scrambling into Fíli’s lap Kíli wraps his arms around the blond and holds tight as Bard lifts himself back onto the couch with a look of revenge.

Fíli laughs so hard that Kíli has to use his whole body to hold them both upright. “Gods, your face, Bard.”

“You have this little imp to thank for that.”

Hugging Fíli close Kíli laughs and buries his face in the blond’s neck. “I said I was sorry!”

Bard slips his hands under Kíli’s shirt and tickles along his sides, the younger man unable to stop his laugh as he’s forced to let go of Fíli to try and grab at the hands. “Can’t fly away now, baby bird.”

“Stop!” Kíli laughs, leaning his back against Bard’s front. He balances on Fíli’s knees and his shirt rides up as Bard continues to tickle him, the older man shooting Fíli a grin.  
  
Fíli laughs and shakes his head at them, his hand reaching out to slide his fingers over Kíli's exposed tummy.

“Not you too!” Kíli laughs until his cheeks hurt from smiling and his face is flushed, Bard pulling back and grinning when Kíli slumps against Fíli’s chest.

With a hand on Kíli’s back he scoots him up a bit and takes a seat behind him on Fíli’s lap. “This is nice,” he murmurs, draping himself against Kíli’s back and leaning in over his shoulder for a kiss from the blond.

“Maybe it's nice for you because you're not the one getting squished.” With a grin Fíli slides a hand into Bard's hair and tugs him closer so their lips meet in a kiss.

Kíli hums and fists his hands in the sides of Fíli’s shirt, Bard’s arm wrapping around his waist and hugging him close.

Fíli kisses Bard slow and sweet while his arm sneaks around Kíli's waist to hold him even closer.

“’m tired,” Kíli mumbles around a yawn, lifting a hand to rub at his eye as Bard and Fíli break their kiss. The brunet presses warm kisses to Kíli’s neck and the younger leans in to give Fíli a sleepy kiss. “Bedroom?”

“Sure, baby bird.” Bard slides off Fíli's lap and stands, stretching his arms over his head. Then he reaches down again and scoops Kíli up, tossing the surprised brunet over his shoulder and walking through the room and down the hallway towards the bedroom, leaving Fíli to turn off the TV and lights in the living room. “Your wish is my command.”

“Bard! I’m not a sack of potatoes!”

The brunet laughs and pushes the bedroom door open, stepping into the slightly warmer room and tossing Kíli onto the bed. “Oomph.” Kíli bounces a bit on the mattress but soon Bard is leaning over him and dipping his head into a kiss.

Reaching his hands up Kíli cards them through Bard’s hair and relaxes back into the blankets.

Fíli switches off the TV and turns off the lights in their living room and then follows his boyfriends over to the bedroom. Leaning into the doorway he grins and watches them make out on their bed like teenagers.

When Kíli’s yawn interrupts the kiss Bard chuckles and leans up to kiss his forehead. “You need to sleep more, there’s no need to become like—”

“Fíli,” Kíli interrupts with a smile, reaching his hand out toward the blond. Bard sits back and gives Fíli a guilty smile, reaching up to scratch at his neck.

Fíli returns the smile and shrugs his shoulders. “Can't say you're wrong with that.” Walking over to the bed the blond sits down on it.

“I wish you’d sleep more too but your schedule has always been rough.” Bard kneels up to take his shirt off and then leans in to kiss Fíli. “There’s still a bit of hope for this one.” Bard mumbles against his lips as he motions to Kíli.

The brunet shifts his foot out and kicks Bard in the leg.

With a grins Fíli reaches out to open the button and zipper of Bard's jeans. “We really have to keep an eye on him.”

Kíli huffs and sits up, scooting back and leaning against the headboard. “Quit talking about me like I’m not right here.” He watches Bard’s pants disappear off the side of the bed and crosses his legs when Fíli’s shirt follows.

“Uh oh,” Bard grins when he looks to the pouting brunet, unbuttoning the blond’s pants as well. Fíli turns to look and Bard takes the moment to slide his hand down the front of his jeans.

A breathless little moan escapes Fíli and he grabs Bard's arms for support as he sags a bit forward, his eyes still locked with Kíli's.

Bard moves his free hand to Fíli’s lower back to help steady him, sliding his other hand against the blond’s cock over his underwear. “Gonna give him a show, Durin?”

“Well, I'm still wearing my jeans so I doubt that he'll see much.” Fíli grins at Kíli and moves his hips slightly into the touch. “Or do you?”

Biting his bottom lip Kíli crawls forward and leans up on his knees, sliding open the zipper of Fíli’s pants and pushing the fabric down along his thighs to give Bard’s hand more room.

“I think that answers all questions,” Bard grins, kissing a mark into the side of Fíli’s neck as Kíli places one hand on the blond’s shoulder while the other slides down to join Bard’s.

“You two are trying to kill me,” Fíli breathes and bucks his hips into the heat of their joined hands, burying a hand in Kíli's hair and tilting his head so he can kiss the younger brunet.

Kíli moans when his hair is tugged and he automatically tightens his grip over Fíli’s clothed cock, Bard’s hand moving to cover the slightly smaller one and help him stroke the blond.

“I think,” Bard murmurs into Fíli’s ear, biting at the shell of it and tugging lightly. “That we need to wear Kíli out so he gets some good sleep, don’t you?”

Fíli breaks the kiss with a soft moan and grins. “Well, he already yawned when you kissed him so I think it won't be that much work anyway.”

The older man laughs and leans back, guiding Kíli’s hand up so they can slip beneath the band of Fíli’s underwear and palm his heated skin. “You trying to say something, Durin?”

“Yeah,” Fíli moans and closes the distance between them again to capture Bard's lips with his own. He reaches over and pushes the older brunet's boxers down, leaving him completely naked. “Kíli wears too many clothes, don't you think?”

Bard mumbles a reply but it’s lost against the blond’s lips, Kíli pulling their hands out of Fíli’s underwear and tugging the boxers down. Once Fíli is naked as well Kíli sits back a bit and tugs his t-shirt off while kicking his legs free of the flannel pants, shuffling closer once more and watching Fíli and Bard make out.

“Enjoying the show?” Bard grins against Fíli's lips and breaks the kiss finally to look over at Kíli.

“Yeah.” With a grin Kíli leans in to press himself against Fíli’s side, wrapping a cool hand around his and Bard’s cocks as he rolls his hips against the blond’s. Bard’s hand travels down Fíli’s back to grab his ass, the two of them thrusting into Kíli’s hand.

Kíli's lips get captured into a heated kiss and Bard moans against his lips as he tugs Fíli even closer, the blond licking across his collarbone while moving his hips. “So, how will we do this?”

“I wanna feel you,” Kíli murmurs between them, pulling his hand away and shifting around to lie on his back. “Fíli in me and Bard in Fíli?”

“Always the favourite,” Bard grins and smacks Fíli's behind. The blond laughs and shifts on the bed, bending over Kíli and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. “I think I can live with that.”

Kíli smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Fíli’s neck, sifting his fingers through blond hair and spreading his legs a bit for Fíli to settle more comfortably.

Bard stares at Fíli’s ass for a few more seconds before leaning over to reach into the bedside drawer for the lube. Flipping the top of the bottle open he moves to sit next to the two of them. “Shall I do the honours for you both?” He grins and gathers a bit of lube on both hands, running one along Fíli’s tailbone to dip between his ass.

“That would be great,” Fíli mumbles against Kíli's lips and moves his hips into the touch. “I love the way you get me ready for you.”

“Fuck,” Bard swears lowly, sliding his finger along Fíli’s entrance a bit teasingly as he moves to sit behind them. He tries to think of the best way to do this properly, moving his hand from Fíli’s behind and reaching down to run it along Kíli’s thigh. “Hey baby bird, how about you wrap these around Fíli for me?”

Kíli does as asked and wraps his legs around Fíli’s hips, their arousals sliding together as he moans into the kiss. Bard grins and places a finger at each of their entrances, sliding them in slowly at the same time.

Fíli bucks his hips back into the touch with a breathy moan, trying to get closer and more of Bard.

A low moan escapes Kíli when Fíli rocks against him, the younger moving his lips down to suck a bruise against the base of Fíli’s neck. His hips shift against Bard and the older man chuckles, quickly working them up to two fingers and twisting his hands.

“Bard!” The name echoes off the walls and Kíli’s fingers press into Fíli’s skin, trying to get the blond even closer as they rock back against Bard’s touch.

“You know, if you want to join the fun, Bowman, you should maybe hurry up a bit.” Rocking his hips down against Kíli's Fíli moans lowly. “I don't know how long we can keep this up.”

“Don’t make me separate you two,” Bard warns, adding a third finger to each of them and grinning at the moans he hears. “You’re not even connected yet.” He snickers and both Fíli and Kíli groan.

“Oh god, no bad jokes,” Kíli pleads, panting against Fíli’s neck and lying back to crane his head and look at the older brunet. “I’m ready, I need more.”

“What he said.” Turning his head Fíli looks back over his shoulder with a grin, wiggling his ass a bit. “Get your fingers out, I need your cock there.”

Bard laughs and moves his hand down to stroke himself a few times before reaching for the lube and popping the lid once more. “Way to be a gentleman, Durin. Don’t you think we should get your cock in somewhere before we start?”

With his newly slicked hand Bard reaches between them to fist Fíli’s cock a few times, his fingers still dragging in and out of a panting Kíli.

“Please!”

“Ssssssh, it's okay, I'm here.” Bending down to kiss Kíli deeply Fíli waits until Bard pulls back both of his hands before lining himself up with the younger brunet's entrance. He pushes in slowly, inch by inch, drinking the sounds of pleasure from Kíli's lips.

Kíli’s legs tighten around Fíli’s hips and he nearly sobs when the blond slides in all the way. Fíli stills and continues to kiss him as he waits for Kíli to adjust, Bard moving behind the blond and pressing himself inside Fíli a bit quicker.

“Shit,” the older man moans once he’s in as far as he can go, leaning his chest against Fíli’s back and pressing a kiss to the blond’s shoulder. The angle pushes him just a bit deeper and Kíli moans again from below the two of them.

“You okay?” Fíli asks him panting, brushing a few strands out of Kíli's face. His free hand takes one of the younger's and laces their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“I’m… I’m okay. You’re so good, Fíli,” Kíli murmurs, tilting his hips up to try and get the blond to move.

Fíli slowly pushes his hips back, getting Bard to move as well. They find a slow rhythm, enjoying the feeling of being so close together. Fíli's free hand reaches out to take one of Bard's, holding it tightly as they rock into each other.

The hand not held in Fíli’s slides back up to bury into short blond hair, Kíli scratching at his scalp and tipping his hips up into each downward thrust Fíli is rocked into. Kíli unhooks his legs a bit and skims his toes along Bard’s sides, causing the older man’s hips to stutter against Fíli as he laughs.

“What, are you getting bored down there?” Fíli grins and angles his hips a bit differently as much as Bard inside him allows.

“No!” The word is not so much a refusal as it is a moan, Fíli’s cock brushing against that spot inside that makes Kíli see stars. He tugs at the soft hair and the blond repeats the movement, the younger tilting his head up as Bard chuckles behind them.

Placing his free hand on Fíli’s hip Bard shifts his knee and slides in at a different angle, squeezing Fíli’s hand and kissing along his spine. “Look at him, how his face is flushed and he wants you to kiss him,” he murmurs against Fíli’s skin.

“He's beautiful, isn't he?” Fíli murmurs and leans in to kiss Kíli's breath away.

Bard leans back and angles his thrusts, rocking the blond into Kíli and listening to them moan. “You’re both beautiful,” he breathes, leaning close again and watches Kíli’s face over Fíli’s shoulder, dark hair spread out over the pillow.

“I can’t—I’m gonna…” Kíli murmurs the words against Fíli’s lips, trying to thrust up against him as he feels his release getting closer. His hand moves out of Fíli’s hair and up into Bard’s, tugging the dark strands lightly.

“I’m close too,” Bard murmurs into Fíli’s ear, tipping his hips up so his cock brushes along Fíli’s prostate on each slide.

Kíli tightens around Fíli suddenly and leans back a bit to look at Fíli and then Bard. “I want both, I wanna—I want you both to come inside.”

“So greedy,” Bard chuckles and drives into Fíli again, making the blond shiver. “Spoiled little baby bird.”

“Think you can hold back long enough?” Fíli asks Bard over his shoulder, stealing a quick kiss.

“Yeah,” the older brunet pants against his lips. “Just don't need much longer.”

“Not intending to.” With a grin Fíli bucks his hips again, leaning back down to kiss Kíli and moaning loudly when Bard's cock brushes over his prostate again. “So close, Kíli.”

“Me too,” Kíli moans against his mouth and tightens his muscles, toes curling against Bard’s sides. With a few more thrusts he comes with a cry, cock untouched and trapped between the heat of his and Fíli’s bodies.

Bard swears above them and Kíli drops his hand to dig his fingers into Fíli’s shoulder, shuddering against him as he tightens his muscles again.

With a hoarse whisper of Kíli's name Fíli comes deep inside the younger brunet.

Kíli can feel the heat and he leans up to kiss the blond as he comes, Bard slowing his thrusts and letting Fíli move his hips to ride out the sensations.

“Fuck, you two are hot,” he murmurs, rolling his hips in shallow thrusts as he bites his lip to stop himself from coming into Fíli’s tight body.

Fíli trembles as he tries to hold himself upright, sighing against Kíli's lips. Breaking the kiss slowly Fíli pulls back, making Bard back up a bit as well as he slips free from the younger brunet's body.

Kíli moans at the loss as Fíli moves to his side but Bard settles over him a few seconds later, leaning in for a kiss as he slides his cock against the bit that Fíli had left behind before pushing in with one deep thrust. Kíli’s eyes flutter shut and a hand searches for one of Fíli’s on the bed, the other reaching up to hook behind Bard’s neck as the older brunet begins to thrust inside of him.

Fíli slides his thumb over the back of Kíli's hand as he holds it while watching them with a lazy smile on his lips.

Bard grunts as he tries to balance out finishing and making sure he doesn’t hurt Kíli due to his oversensitivity, the younger’s moans pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He turns to look at Fíli as one of Kíli’s legs moves up around his hip, reaching out and running a warm hand along the blond’s side.

“I’m close,” he tells Kíli and feels the brunet tighten his muscles the best he can, Fíli’s release making the slide smooth as Bard thrusts a few more times and holds himself deep as he comes.

“So beautiful,” Fíli mumbles and sits up, shifting a bit so he can trail kisses over Bard's shoulder and neck.

Both brunets moan and Bard continues to rock his hips, falling over Kíli on his arms and panting heavily against his damp skin. “So good, Kíli,” he mumbles, shivering when he feels Fíli pressing kisses along his skin. Kíli hugs him tight and soaks up the warmth, burying his face in Bard’s neck.

After a few moments Bard turns his head to capture Fíli’s lips in a soft kiss, reaching to brush a hand through his hair with a smile against his lips. “Beautiful.”

Fíli smiles at him and flops back down onto the bed next to Kíli, tilting his head so he can look at the young brunet. “How are you feeling?”

“Full, sleepy.” Kíli lets his eyes close again and he thinks he could fall asleep any minute. “You okay?”

Fíli hums his confirmation and closes his sleepy eyes as well. Bard chuckles and slips free from Kíli with a moan, standing up and heading into the bathroom to come back only moments later with two wet cloths. He cleans Kíli up first before moving on to Fíli, dropping the used cloths onto the floor when he's done before slipping back into bed.

Kíli’s already cuddled up to Fíli with his head tucked under the blond’s chin, Bard reaching for the blankets to tug them up as he slides in behind Kíli. He leans over the brunet to look down at his face and with a smile he looks to Fíli and dips his head for a soft kiss. “Looks like we wore him out.”

“Not only him.” Fíli yawns and reaches up to rub at his eyes. “I think we all can use a bit of sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bard leans back and reaches to turn the lamp off, settling his head down on the pillow and siding an arm around Kíli’s middle. “Try to sleep in a bit tomorrow, yeah?”

Fíli hums and reaches for Bard's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them softly. “Will do, just like I promised.”

“That’s all I ask.” The older brunet smiles and watches Fíli close his eyes, waiting until both he and Kíli’s breathing evens out before drifting off to sleep as well.


	2. Telling Dís

* * *

 

Kíli turns his mug of tea around by the handle and fidgets in his seat, glancing up at his mum where she sits across the table. She catches his eyes and raises an eyebrow when he quickly looks away, shrugging her shoulders lightly and focusing back on the menu. “Did you have too much sugar this morning? You’re awfully jumpy today.”

“I’m okay,” Kíli hurries to reassure her and picks up his cup, nearly spilling the hot liquid all over himself. The tea is much stronger than he’s used to and he makes a face, wishing he could have the special kind that Bard keeps in the restaurant kitchen just for him. Of course he can’t ask for it, though, since it would automatically blow his cover.

He hadn’t exactly told the older man he was coming to the restaurant today and definitely didn't mention his mother joining him.

“I think I’ll have the parmesan crusted chicken with wild rice and steamed broccoli.”

Blinking out of his thoughts Kíli smiles at his mum. “That sounds really good, I’ve had it before and the crust is perfectly crispy and… good.” He’s actually had the dish about ten times, once in the restaurant and the other nine times at home when he’d asked Bard to make it for dinner.

One of the waiters comes to the table and Dís orders her meal with a smile, turning to give Kíli a curious look when it’s his turn. The brunet freezes up for a minute and his mother frowns in concern until he shakes his head and orders the first thing that comes to mind. “I’ll have the chicken strips please, with fries and steamed broccoli.” He doesn't even like broccoli.

The man smiles and write it down, taking their menus and disappearing into the kitchen as Kíli lets out a heavy breath. He takes a sip of his tea and almost spits it out when he sees the strange look his mother is giving him. “What?”

“There were no chicken strips on the menu, not even on the children’s menu. And I thought you hated broccoli?”

Kíli’s stomach flops and he tries to think of something. “Oh well, I know the chef and he makes them for me. He’s Fíli’s roommate, Bard.” The truth seemed to be the best way to go and the brunet smiles when Dís nods in understanding. “A-and I’m trying something new.”

“You come here a lot, then?” She takes a sip of her wine and glances around. “It’s a lovely place.”

Setting his mug down Kíli’s hands tighten around the napkin on his lap as he nods. “Fíli and I eat here a lot and Bard makes nearly all the meals at ho— at their place so it’s really nice.”

Dís nods again and sets her glass down, folding her hands and setting them on the table. Kíli recognizes the gesture and sits up straighter in his chair with a gulp.

“Okay, let’s have a chat now while we wait.” She pauses and waits for him to nod before continuing. “Clearly there’s something you want to tell me so why don't we talk about it?” A warm smile spreads across her face and Kíli’s a bit torn between stalling for more time and blurting everything out. “Is it something to do with Fíli? You’ve been staying there more often lately, not that I’m complaining.”

Kíli smiles at his mum and reaches to scratch at his neck as he thinks. “It’s partly about Fíli,” he mumbles as he glances around.

“And the other part? Is it work? Are you taking on too much again?”

Shaking his head Kíli bites at his lip and tries to think of the best way to tell his mother he’s got two boyfriends. “No, work is going great. I just finished a big project and I’ve got two more lined up and planned out so that’s perfectly fine.”

“That’s wonderful, Kíli. I’m so proud of you.” The smile she gives him is infectious and Kíli feels warmth fill his heart. There was a point right after his dad left when the young brunet had had a hard time with school and his classes, leaving his mother in constant worry. She wanted the best for him, like all mothers do, and Kíli had realized that sooner than later which led to his early graduation and internship at Erebor Incorporated.

He can still remember how excited she had been when learning the news and a smile tugs at his lips. They had gone out for dinner and had gotten hot chocolates at the little café next door to celebrate, drinking them and talking out his nerves as they walked home.

“Thanks, Mum.” He says with a smile, his nervousness and worry beginning to loosen their hold. “It’s actually…” Trailing off Kíli spots the kitchen door open and sees the serving tray come out first, then the familiar brunet man holding it. ‘Uh oh,’ he thinks as Bard heads their way, a surprised and confused smile on his face.

“Let me guess, parmesan crusted chicken for you.” Placing the plate down in front of the dark haired woman Bard smiles and turns his eyes to the younger man as he grabs the next plate. “And the chicken strips for Kíli. I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty of giving you carrots instead. I knew you wouldn't eat the broccoli.”

“Oh, thanks Bard,” Kíli says with a smile, his mother looking up at the chef with the same smile. “Um, Bard, this is my mum. Mum, this is Bard.”

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Madame.” Taking Dís' hand Bard leans down to place a light kiss on the back of it. “Kíli tells us a lot about you in the fondest ways and now that I see you I know from whom Kíli has inherit his beauty.”

Kíli chokes on the fry he has just bitten into and turns to Bard in disbelief, a smile tugging at his lips. “What are you—”

“Oh you’re too kind,” Dís laughs as Bard releases her hand, giving him a friendly smile.

“Can I get you something else?” Bard asks, returning the smile to her and looking over at Kíli briefly. “Maybe some more wine?”

Trying to relay the message of ‘no, she doesn't know about us yet’ to Bard is harder to do than Kíli had imagined when the older man only spares a few seconds on him. He hears his mother agree to another glass of wine and when Bard smiles and leaves to go fetch it Kíli sets his napkin down on the table and gives his mother a smile. “I’ll be right back.”  
Dís nods but before she can say anything Kíli gets up and moves toward the kitchen, looking around for Bard.

Glancing up from the wine bottle he has chosen Bard frowns when he sees Kíli, waving at him to get his attention. “What's up, baby bird? Do you have another order for me?”

“I didn’t tell her yet, about us!” He blurts out in a quiet hiss as he approaches Bard. “I mean, I was planning to do it over lunch and I know I didn't tell you or Fíli I was going to do it today but I was nervous and..and…” He trails off and stares down at the empty wine glass while biting his lip.

“Hey, come here.” Setting the bottle down onto the counter next to the glass Bard wraps his arms around the younger brunet and drags him close. “Don't worry. It will all be fine. You always tell us what a great woman she is, I’m sure she will understand.”

Kíli buries his face in Bard’s chest and takes a few deep breaths. “Yeah, you’re right. I just—I really want her to be okay with it and like you.” Leaning away Kíli scrubs a hand over his face. “Sorry, I’m sure it will be fine.”

“It's okay to be nervous. I was too when I told my sister. Being nervous is good, it just shows this is important to you.” Carding his fingers through Kíli's hair Bard smiles at him. “Your mum really likes Fíli already. She might be surprised about me but I don't think she will have a big problem with it.”

Giving Bard a nod Kíli leans in for a quick kiss and mumbles against the older man’s lips. “You two are very important to me,” he whispers before pulling away to straighten his shirt and brush his hair back. “Okay, I’m going to tell her while we eat. Will you come back over in a bit so I can introduce you properly?”

“I can do that.” Filling the glass with wine Bard hands it over to Kíli with a smile. “Good luck, baby bird.”

“Thanks.” Turning away Kíli walks over to the table and sets the wine down in front of his mother. “Sorry about that,” he smiles as he picks up his fork.

Dís returns his smile and cuts a piece of chicken to try. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I have some important news but I’d like to eat a bit of lunch first.” His mother smiles in understanding and her eyes widen as she eats her chicken. Kíli laughs and pops a piece of his own into his mouth, reaching for the ketchup. “Isn’t it good? Bard makes the best chicken ever.”

“It really is good.” Dís nods and cuts another piece, looking at her son with a smile. “And Bard himself is very charming as well.”

“He really is,” Kíli says with a nod, pushing a few of his carrots around. “He’s the head chef here, too. But he will still make things like grilled cheese or sandwiches, he’s a great guy.”

A knowing smile appears on Dís’ lips as she watches her son and eats the next piece of chicken. “And I thought you would fall for Fíli.”

“Well, I did.” Shifting in his seat a bit Kíli sets his fork down and bites his lip. He remembers what Bard said earlier and gives his mum a smile. “I fell for them both and they did the same so we talked about it and… well, they’re both my boyfriends now.”

“Boyfriends?” Dís sets her fork down as well and looks at Kíli surprised. “You mean all three of you are together?”

“Yeah!” Kíli scoots his chair a bit closer to Dís and smiles. “And it’s really great, Mum. We’re all happy and sure, it took a bit of getting used to each other at the start but now we work together really well and Bard and Fíli have helped me a lot. Fíli has helped me with working some things out for the business and Bard’s been making me try new foods, they’re really great and I hope you can see that. I like both of them a lot and I’m really happy with what we have.” Reaching for his mother’s hand Kíli squeezes it and smiles.

The skeptical look vanishes out of Dís' eyes as she listens to Kíli and a smile spreads on her lips. “So there is no jealousy? No feeling of being left out?”

Shaking his head Kíli reaches for a piece of her chicken and pops it into his mouth. “There’s really not. It’s like, we all understand each other and I don’t really know how to explain it better but I don't get jealous when Fíli and Bard kiss or anything. I know they like me just the same and sometimes Bard and I tease Fíli and call him the favourite but it’s just.. we’re very happy with our relationship.”

“That's the most important thing.” Smiling Dís lets go of Kíli's hand and raises it to rest on her son's cheek. “I just want you to be happy and if they both make you happy then it's a very good thing.”

Kíli’s smile lights up the restaurant and he leans in to give his mum a hug. Somehow he knew she’d be happy and he can’t believe he was worried in the first place. “Thanks, Mum,” he whispers into her hair before sitting back and picking up a fry. “I really didn't need to be nervous at all.” Dís laughs and Kíli reaches for his tea to finish it off as Dís takes a sip of her wine. “Now I’ll have to introduce you again, properly this time.”

Bard steps out of the kitchen and looks over at the younger man, a smile on his lips when he sees Kíli looking at him. They both look as the door to the restaurant opens and a familiar blond man steps through it.

With a grin Bard walks over to Fíli and helps him out of his coat like a gentleman, leaning in to whisper something into the blond's ear. Fíli looks around the restaurant and meets Kíli's eye, raising his hand for a small wave.

Kíli waves back with a big grin and turns to Dís. “Fíli’s just come in, do you mind if he joins us?”

Dís shakes her head and gives Kíli a smile as she leans up to follow his gaze. “Of course I don’t mind, I’d love to meet your boyfriends again.” Giving his mother a nod Kíli motions Fíli and Bard over to their table, nearly wiggling in his excitement.

“You light up for them,” Dís says softly as she watches her son, Kíli’s cheeks flushing a light pink and making her laugh.

Fíli and Bard make their way over to the table Kíli and Dís are sitting at, the blond wearing a bright smile.

“Mrs. Oaks, it's so nice to see you again.”

“It’s great to see you too, Fíli.” Dís motions him to the empty chair next to Kíli. “And Bard, can you join us for a bit? The food is delicious and I already know who will be helping me in the kitchen if we do a family dinner this year.” She gives her son a cheeky smile. “Sorry, Kíli.”

Bard laughs and drags the chair out for Fíli before sitting down opposite to Kíli. “Oh he can help us too. He's very good with making sauces.” He smiles when he sees Kíli’s blush and pleased smile.

“Oh really? That’s something new he’s learned from you then? He usually just helps me peel the potatoes, with a vegetable peeler of course, since last year when he—”

“So guys,” Kíli interrupts his mother quickly as he looks at Fíli and Bard. “I was just telling Mum about the three of us and she’s happy for us.”

“That's great,” Fíli smiles and reaches for Kíli's hand. “But I really want to know what you managed to do last year.”

“No, you don’t,” he says with a squeeze to Fíli’s hand, his blush darkening. Dís grins over her wine glass and Kíli just knows it’s a losing battle so he stuffs half a chicken strip into his mouth and tries to disappear into the background.

“Nonsense Kíli, it just shows how much you’ve learned.” She sets her glass down and gives the other two smiles. “He was helping me chop the vegetables and accidentally cut his finger pretty badly. He kept insisting it was fine but then he almost passed out from the sight of it so we had to go to the emergency room. We spent Christmas Eve there and he got twelve stitches but the hospital kitchen made us a nice meal.”

“Ouch.” Bard gives Kíli a sympathetic look over the table. “Poor baby bird. But such things happen very fast. First year at cooking school I managed to slip off while cutting meat. Almost cut my palm off.”

Fíli nods and squeezes Kíli's hand softly. “He had to run around with a bandage for ages.”

“Really?” Kíli swallows down his food and sits up a bit straighter. “That’s what Mum said, that it happened to professionals too but I thought she was just trying to make me feel better.”

Dís rolls her eyes with a fond little smile. “Of course it happens to everyone, people make mistakes and accidents happen, that’s what being human is all about.” Kíli nods and squeezes Fíli’s hand, giving Bard a smile across the table.

“Thank you two, for taking care of Kíli,” Dís says after a few moments, giving each of them a warm smile. “Seeing him happy really means the world to me and I’m glad you’ve all found each other.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Oaks.” Fíli smiles at her and finally lets go of Kíli's hand. “We're very happy that you are okay with our relationship. Knowing that Kíli is happy is the most important thing for the both of us.

Bard nods at Fíli's words and smiles as well. “There is nothing better than seeing him smile.”

Kíli blushes but he can’t help but beam at the both of them, completely warmed by their words. He’s so relieved that his mother knows now, it’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

“I’m happy to hear it and from now on you boys are family so none of this “Mrs. Oaks” stuff, please just call me Dís or whatever is comfortable for you. And don’t be strangers, come on over to the house with or without Kíli, I’ve got lots of photo albums and stories to share.”

Bard laughs and winks at Kíli. “I can't wait to see a baby Kíli, trying to walk in his diapers.”

“Oh he walked alright, but he preferred to go around without his diapers.”

The younger man groans and shakes his head while Dís laughs and sips her wine. “No way, Mum! No photo albums unless I’m there to defend myself.” He picks up a fry and offers it out to Fíli. “Oh, are you on your lunch? We can share mine if you’ve got to be back on time.”

“That's very nice of you, thanks.” Taking the offered fry Fíli looks over at Bard with a teasing grin. “The service in this restaurant has gotten a bit rusty.”

“I can get you something. How about pasta?” Bard is already halfway up when Fíli grabs his arm and tugs him down again with a shake of his head. “I’m just making fun of you, sit down. I'm okay with some fries and a few chicken strips.”

Dís smiles and her laugh has them all turning to look at her. “You three are perfect together,” she informs them while cutting the rest of her chicken up.

“I told you,” Kíli says while pushing his plate toward Fíli. “I’m very happy with them.”

They finish their meals and talk a bit about everything, from the project Kíli is working on to what is the best meat dish for Christmas. Dís tries to pick out Bard’s accent and the older man’s grin when she guesses right has them all laughing.

All too soon they realize the time and Dís informs them of the film she’s going to see with a friend, Kíli taking the bill from the waiter before she can try to pay. “I’ve got it, Mum.”  
“You mean I've got this,” Bard grins and reaches over to pluck the bill out of Kíli's hand. “It's on the house, of course.”

The dark haired woman shakes her head. “Oh no, I couldn't have you do that.”

“Yeah, Bard. I can pay it, it’s no problem.” Kíli tries to take the bill back but Bard stands so he’s out of reach.

“Family doesn't pay in my restaurant. Those are the rules and you know them, baby bird.” Winking at the brunet Bard smiles and moves over to the waiter to tell him to write the bill on the house.

“That smooth fucker,” Kíli mumbles under his breath, making Fíli laugh beside him. “Sorry Mum, those are the rules.”

“Well thank you for inviting me out to lunch,” she says with a smile, turning to Bard when he steps back over to the table. “And thank you, Bard. For the wonderful meal and for taking care of my son. You too, Fíli. I’ve always wanted more boys and now that I have them I’m looking forward to getting to know you both better.”

“Thanks for the warm welcome into the family.” Bard smiles and helps Dís into her coat. “It's been a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yeah Mum, thanks for everything.” Kíli gives his mother a warm smile and leans in for a quick hug.

“The pleasure has been all mine.” With a grin she presses a kiss to each of their cheeks and ruffles Kíli’s hair, laughing when he swats at her hand playfully. “Oh, I really have to go. Let’s all get together again for dinner sometime? This time I’ll cook for you.”

They promise to meet up soon and say their goodbyes. Bard brings Dís over to the door and holds the door open for her, watching her go before coming back to the table and sitting down in the empty seat beside Kíli's. “This wasn't so bad, hmm?”

“Leading up to it was a bit terrifying but I think it went really well.” Reaching for Bard’s hand Kíli squeezes it, doing the same with Fíli’s. “We’re happy and she’s happy, I think we should celebrate tonight.”

“That's a good idea,” Bard smiles and strokes his thumb over the back of Kíli's hand. “I can bring home some wine and a bit of lemon cake.”

“Lemon cake sounds great,” Kíli says before turning to Fíli with a smile. “And you won’t be too late tonight, right? Maybe I can come and walk you home and we can get a movie or something.”

“I'd like that a lot.” Leaning in Fíli steals a kiss from Kíli's lips. “I have my last meeting for today at three and it shouldn't take more than an hour. Would that be okay for you?”

The brunet nods and squeezes both their hands. “That works perfectly, I’ll plan on being there at four. Maybe we can order pizza for dinner, too. Since Bard’s already made us a meal today.”

“I like that.” Smiling Fíli lets go of Kíli's hand and stands up. “And now I have to go back so I really will be ready when you come to fetch me.”

Bard chuckles and glances toward the kitchen doors. “And I should go finish planning the new seasonal menu items.”

They walk to the door and say their goodbyes to Bard with a kiss, waving as they step out into the cool air. Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli and kisses him quickly, the smile refusing to leave his lips. “I’ll see you in a few hours then?”

Fíli nods with a bright smile and kisses him again, long and sweet. “Don't forget to bring your coat this time. I don't want you to get cold.”

Kíli laughs and gives the blond a nod. “Okay, I’ll remember it just for you.” He kisses Fíli’s cheek and takes a step back. “Hope your meeting goes well,” he says with a wave.

“Thanks, be careful on your way home,” Fíli answers with a little smile and turns to make his way down the road in the other direction back to his office.

Letting out a happy sigh Kíli turns and heads down the opposite way, a grin on his lips that refuses to dim.


	3. Cooking Together

Fíli laughs as he steps out of the elevator, shifting the heavy bags into one hand so he can reach for his keys in the back pocket of his jeans. “Seriously, I can't go out with you two.”

Bard chuckles and follows the blond over to their front door, Kíli trailing behind him. “It’s not my fault that old lady nearly had a heart attack just because I grabbed your butt.”

“Yeah, you're totally innocent,” Fíli grins and fishes the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

“Let me in, my arms are falling off.” Kíli complains as he nudges Bard aside and slips in behind Fíli before the other brunet can protest, hurrying toward the kitchen with a grin as Bard grumbles from behind him.

Fíli grins and shakes his head at him. “You don't even have the heaviest bags.”

“Bard made me carry the potatoes.” Lifting his arms Kíli sets the bags on the counter with a huff, slipping his hands out through the handles and calling out to Fíli. “And I had the chips, we bought three kinds so it was kind of heavy.”

The older brunet rolls his eyes and sets one handful of bags down on the other side of thecounter, holding up his other hand that carries the bags with their milk and wrapped meat. “Chips, he complains about carrying chips!”

Closing the door Fíli follows them into the kitchen and sets his bags down as well. “Do I complain about a whole watermelon? No, so you can both shut up.”

“If Kíli wouldn't be such a brat—”

“I’m _not_ a brat!” Sticking his tongue out at Bard the younger man ducks away from him and moves to hide behind Fíli.

Fíli sighs and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I'm surrounded by a couple of children.”

“Sorry, Fíli.” Kissing the blond on the cheek Kíli moves back to his bags and begins to unpack them, hipchecking Bard out of the way and leaning down to put the chips into a lower cupboard.

Bard uses his chance to smack Kíli's behind while he's bent over like that.

“Hey!” Kíli straightens and punches Bard in the arm. “Fíli, tell Bard to leave me alone!”

“Fíli, tell Bard to leave me alone,” the older man parrots in a high voice, laughing as he catches Kíli’s hand when it comes at him again.

“If you two don't stop right now I'll leave you here alone and go sleep at my uncles' place.” Grabbing the milk to put it in the fridge Fíli looks from one brunet to the other. “So will you just try to get along now?”

“Yes Fíli,” the say together, Bard dropping Kíli’s hand and reaching out to ruffle his hair fondly. A small smile tugs at Kíli’s lips and he leans back down to finish with the chips before grabbing the potatoes. Fíli grins at them fondly and shakes his head as he turns to put the milk away.

“What are we having for dinner? Do we need these?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Bard nods while he puts the pasta away. “I'm thinking about making the very nice meat we brought and they would go nicely with it.”

Kíli’s eyes widen a bit and he looks at Bard hopefully. “Mashed potatoes?”

Taking the package of meat from Fíli Bard looks down at it in thought before he nods. “Sure, pan seared steaks with mashed potatoes. Not quite something I would serve together at the restaurant but if you want them mashed we can have them mashed. Is anyone opposed to roasted vegetables with it?”

“Nope, that all sounds really great to me.” Leaning over Fíli kisses Bard's cheek. “Thanks for making us real food.”

“Someone has to keep you two alive,” Bard grins, catching Fíli’s lips in a quick kiss before he steps away and reaches for his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. “I wouldn't mind some help with this dish, you know. If you two aren’t busy.”

Kíli looks up from where he’s restocking the flour and sugar with hopeful eyes, quickly shoving the bags into the cupboard and moving to stand next to Fíli. “I want to help!”

“You can peel the potatoes after they are cooked,” Bard offers with a little smile, knowing what a catastrophe Kíli usually is around the kitchen.

“That’s not helping,” Kíli says as his smile slips into a frown. “That’s getting me out of the way.” He looks to Fíli for help.

“You can help me with the vegetables,” Fíli grins and slides an arm around the brunet. “This way I'll make sure you won't set anything on fire with having you very close.”

Kíli grumbles a bit but leans against Fíli, taking the spare apron Bard hands him. “That was one time,” he mumbles while putting the apron on and tying the strings in the back.

“One time too many,” Bard quips, shooting Fíli a look as Kíli tugs out the large cutting board. ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ He mouths the words silently.

Fíli just nods and places the cutting board onto the counter. While Bard prepares the meat he and Kíli wash the vegetables and peel the ones that need it before cutting them into pieces, Fíli standing behind the taller brunet and helping him cut everything right.

“This is easy,” Kíli says as he cuts the carrots into slices, leaning his back against Fíli’s chest. He glances over when he hears the meat hitting the hot pan, Fíli’s hand tightening over his own.

“Eyes on the sharp thing,” Fíli warns and makes sure Kíli won't cut his finger off with the next slide. “And I mean the knife, not Bard.”

The younger brunet snorts out a laugh and Bard gives Fíli a grin before adding a red sauce to the pan of meat. “I know I’m a distraction but a trip to the emergency room would totally ruin both the mood and dinner.”

Kíli laughs and helps Fíli move the sliced carrot off to the side, the blond sliding the last one over in front of Kíli. “What’s next?”

“Your abandoned potatoes need to be cooked.” Fíli presses a soft kiss to Kíli's neck and they cut the last carrot together before putting the finished vegetables aside.

Fíli gets their biggest pot out and they fill it with water and put the potatoes into it, then set the pot onto the stove to boil them.

Using his knife Bard pushes the cut vegetables onto a baking sheet and drizzles them with olive oil and some kind of seasoning from a small jar. “They look great, I don’t see any extra fingers,” he murmurs while sliding the tray into the oven, laughing when Kíli sticks out his tongue and moving to check the steaks.

“Now we have some time to pass,” Kíli says as he jumps up to sit on the countertop. Tugging Fíli between his legs he rests his forearms on the blond’s shoulders and tilts his head to the side. “However will we do that?”

“Good question,” Fíli grins and wraps his arms around Kíli's middle. “Do you have something in mind?”

Dipping his head down Kíli leans into a kiss, fingers playing with the short hair at the back of Fíli’s neck.

Fíli sighs softly against Kíli's lips and steps as close as he can to the counter, arms wrapping tightly around the tall brunet as he kisses him in that slow and sweet way that makes Fíli's heart skip a beat.

A low hiss fills the room as Bard adds something to the pan but Kíli pays it no mind, the fingers of one hand carding through Fíli’s hair.

Pouring just a bit more wine into the pan so he’s sure the meat won’t burn Bard checks the potatoes before stepping behind Fíli, settling his hands on the blond’s hips and leaning in to kiss his neck. “I like it when you two help me cook,” he grins as he nips lightly at Fíli’s neck.

“I like it too,” Fíli murmurs against Kíli's lips, one hand pulling away from the brunet’s waist to reach back and trail along Bard's side. “A lot.”

“We make a pretty good team, the three of us.” Pulling away a bit Kíli smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Fíli’s lips before sitting up straight again. “And I didn’t even burn anything.”

“Yet,” Bard says against Fíli’s skin, moving to rest his chin on the blond’s shoulder so he can grin at Kíli. “The night is still young.”

Fíli leans back against him and turns his head slightly to kiss his cheek. “I think you might be the one burning something tonight if you pay too much attention to us and too less to our food.”

With a huff Bard pulls back and glances over at his steaks, taking the handle of the pan and giving it a shake. “Clearly I’m a master at multitasking, Durin,” he says with a grin, pulling the oven open and peeking inside. “And ever since the last time we cooked together there’s a strict rule about kissing only while actually making food so, don’t make me kick you out.”

“First of all we can't peel the potatoes when they are still cooking,” Fíli grins and kisses Kíli one more time before stepping back from the counter. “And secondly _you_ are cooking so there is someone actually making food, which makes it not against the rules for us to kiss.”

“That’s right, you just keep attending to your meat and vegetables over there and we will watch for the potatoes to be ready.” Kíli gives Bard a cheeky smile and slips down off the counter, leaning against Fíli’s back.

“Did you two just turn the rule I made up against me?” Bard laughs and shakes his head while turning the meat over in the pan.

“Fíli just found a loophole,” Kíli says with a smug smile. “It’s not our fault that you’re the one who loses out.”

Bard laughs again. “I should have known that this would happen.”

“That's right,” Fíli grins and drags Kíli along as he moves over to Bard and wraps his arms around his middle from behind. “I'm just that clever.”

“He’s the brains of the relationship,” Kíli laughs as he moves away from Fíli to wrap his arms around Bard from the front, effectively trapping him between the two of them. “I’m the cute one and you’re… you’re the comic relief.”

Fíli burst out into laughter and buries his face in Bard's shoulder to stop it. “He's so right with that.”

Bard can’t help but chuckle, reaching a hand up to ruffle Kíli’s hair. “That might be true,” he grins while glancing at the pan to check on it. “But I’m not complaining when I have the both of you right where I want you.”

“You enjoy being the centre of our attention, don't you?” Fíli mumbles against Bard's shoulder and starts to pepper kisses along it and up his neck.

“It’s the best seat in the house.”

Kíli hums and kisses the base of Bard’s throat, sucking a mark there that will just peek out from beneath his work clothes. One of the older brunet’s hands reaches back to thread in Fíli’s hair while the other rests on Kíli’s hip.

“Would you like to keep that position later as well?” Fíli murmurs and bites softly into Bard's earlobe. “Kíli under you, begging you for more while I shower you in kisses?”

“Please Bard, please,” Kíli moans softly against his skin, hiding the smile when Bard’s hand tightens on his hip.

The older man shivers a bit and rocks back against Fíli. “If I would have known that this was how making dinner was going to go I would have thrown the frozen lasagna Kíli thought he was sneaking past me into the oven instead of making something.” Kíli laughs into his shirt and Bard turns his head to steal a kiss from Fíli. “I’ll be taking you up on that offer, Durin.”

“I was sure you'd like it.” Smiling Fíli takes a step back from the older man. “But for now you have a dinner to get ready and we have some potatoes to peel.”

Pressing a kiss to Bard’s chin Kíli nods and steps away as well, moving behind Fíli to peek over his shoulder as he stands in front of the potatoes.

“My boys will need their energy for later,” Bard agrees as he shakes his head a bit and reaches to test the meat, spooning the sauce over it and turning the heat on the vegetables down.

“Oh yes.” Taking the pot down from the heat Fíli pours the water into the sink. “And someone should have enough energy left to do me as well, just saying.”

Bard laughs and nods his head in agreement. “That would be very nice of us, I’d think. Any preferences as to who gets the second helping? You get the choice of ‘steak and potatoes’ or ‘candy and cake.’”

Kíli snorts out a laugh as he helps Fíli with the potatoes. “Comic relief, indeed.”

Fíli grins and takes one of the small knives to start with the peeling. “I think I'd prefer 'steak and potatoes' tonight, if you don't mind.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bard says as he reaches up on the shelf for a serving plate to put the steaks on. He watches Kíli glance at the small knives to decide which one to use and gives Fíli a look. “Hey baby bird, want to help me make the sauce for the potatoes?”

A whisk is held out to him and Kíli looks at the dark sauce Bard has started in the meat pan. “But then Fíli has to peel the potatoes by himself,” he says, torn between his favourite job of whisking and not wanting to abandon Fíli.

“That's okay,” Fíli smiles and takes the next potato. “I like to peel potatoes. It's nicely calming. You have fun with your sauce.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Kíli murmurs with a smile, pressing a kiss to Fíli’s cheek before taking the whisk from Bard. “Okay, let me at it.”

Bard’s laughter fills the kitchen and he adds a bit of spices and flour to the pan before moving aside to let Kíli take his spot. “Alright, whisk this until it gets thick and bubbly, okay? And try to keep it in the pan, chef.”

The younger brunet nods and begins his task dutifully, the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. Bard smiles and pulls the vegetables out of the oven, adding a bit of salt to them before moving to stand by Fíli.

Fíli only looks up once and gives Bard a little smile before continuing to peel the potatoes with a steady hand, putting them back into the pot when all their skin is gone.

After pulling down a few plates and setting them on the counter Bard grabs the milk out of the refrigerator and adds a splash to the pot of potatoes, glancing over at Kíli to check his progress. “Alright, that’s good. Turn the heat off and move it to one of the cool burners, please.” Kíli does as directed and dumps the whisk in the sink with an accomplished smile.

“I’ll take it from here, why don’t you two open some wine while I finish up the potatoes and make up the plates?”

“That's a good idea,” Fíli smiles and turns towards the small wine rack they have in the kitchen. They are all good and expensive wines, Fíli's choices of course. “Which one would you like, Kíli?”

“Umm.” Kíli glances at the bottles and tries to remember which one he likes. He doesn’t usually drink wine and some of the ones that Fíli likes taste gross, though he keeps that to himself. “The sweet red one?”

Fíli nods and reaches for a bottle in the lowest rack. “That's a good choice. It will go very well with the steak.” Leaning over Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli's cheek. “Would you fetch the glasses for me?”

“Yep!” Kíli steps over to grab three of the wine glasses at the back of a shelf, dipping his finger into the mashed potatoes and popping it into his mouth for a taste. He watches as Bard cuts each of the steaks into strips and fans them out next to the vegetables on each plate. Even at home Bard still does little fancy things with the meals he prepares, not even thinking about it as something he can skip.

He gives Kíli a smile when reaching for the potatoes, the younger brunet moving back to Fíli and handing over the glasses. “Are these ones okay?”

“They are great.” They put the glasses on their little dining table in the corner and Fíli pours the wine into them, putting the bottle onto the table so it's easy to reach for a refill. They move back over to Bard and watch him finish their meals before they all carry their plate to the table and sit down to eat.

“This looks really good,” Kíli says as he scoops up a bite of mashed potatoes and hums at the taste.

“It really does.” Picking up some of the carrots Fíli moans as they practically melt on his tongue. “And it tastes like heaven.”

“You better watch out, Bard. With Fíli’s potato peeling skills and my whisking expertise we might give you a bit of competition,” Kíli teases as he cuts a piece of his meat off next.

The brunet laughs around his bite of potatoes, reaching for his glass of wine to take a sip. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Maybe I’ll require your help more often if it tastes so good.”

“I wouldn't mind helping more,” Fíli says around a mouthful of steak. “It was fun and I like to spend time with the both of you.”

“I had fun too so I’d be happy to do it again.” Kíli gives Bard a smile as he chews.

They both get a nod of agreement and Bard chews his carrots before speaking. “I’ve always wanted two sexy assistants.”

“You have Bombur,” Fíli grins and reaches for his wine glass, making Kíli laugh.

Bard drops his fork and reaches up to cover his eyes dramatically. “You had to say that, didn't you, Durin? And just as I was imagining naked cooking with aprons, too.”

Kíli nearly chokes on his steak as he laughs, leaning his head down on the table to try and collect himself. His eyes are watering and when he lifts his head back up he has to wipe the tears from the corners of them.

Fíli reaches out and pats Bard's back in a comforting manner. “I know it's hard but you know the rules. You're not allowed to get involved with a fourth person. I'm really sorry but you have to try to focus at work and not act on your feelings for that very great man.”

“How am I ever going to look at him the same way again?” Bard says as he hangs his head, shoulders shaking with his laughter. “I think I have to call off work tomorrow.”

Kíli's laughter starts up again and he nearly falls out of his chair, a few tears sliding down his cheeks before he can wipe them away. “First Robert being off-limits and now Bombur, it’s a good thing you have us here to soothe the ache.”

“If you really call off work tomorrow we can soothe that ache the whole night long.” With a teasing grin Fíli pops a carrot into his mouth.

“I hope you can keep that promise,” Bard says as he eats a bite of potatoes, pulling out his phone and sending off a text message. He turns to give Kíli a grin while the younger brunet wipes at his eyes with the napkin. “You gonna make it over there?”

“Uh huh.” Kíli sets his napkin down in his lap and grabs his wine to take a long drink. “I’m good.” He eats the last few pieces of meat and all of his potatoes before pushing his plate away. “I’m stuffed.”

Fíli finishes his meal as well and drains the last bit of his wine. Reaching over for the bottle he smiles at the younger brunet. “Want some more?”

“Yes please,” Kíli smiles and holds his glass out for a refill. Bard’s phone chirps with a new message and when he checks it a grin spreads across his face.

“Looks like you two will be soothing my ache all night,” he smiles, pocketing his phone and standing to stack up their plates. He carries them into the kitchen and shakes his head a bit when Kíli drinks more of his wine. “That one will be asleep before we’re even done in the bedroom.”

“I don't think so.” Fíli takes his own glass and nips on it while he lets his free hand travel up Kíli's thigh under the table. “I'll make sure he won't, don't worry, Bard.”

“I’m glad I can count on your for that.”

Kíli shivers and while Bard sets their plates in the sink and cleans up a bit, slipping from his chair and straddling Fíli’s lap while still holding onto his glass. “Hi,” he grins, leaning in for a kiss that tastes like wine.

Fíli sighs into the kiss and sets his wineglass down on the table blindly before wrapping both arms around Kíli's middle and dragging him closer.

“Careful,” Kíli mumbles with a laugh against Fíli’s lips, trying to set his glass down behind himself without breaking their kiss. While he leans back to accomplish the task he presses a bit harder against Fíli’s front unintentionally.

Fíli waits exactly as long as it takes for Kíli to set his glass down safely before he drops his hands lower and squeezes the brunet's behind.

With a muffled shout Kíli rocks his hips forward automatically, Bard looking over his shoulder from where he does a few dishes and shakes his head at them. “That’s great, get him all riled up and needy so we can all sleep good tonight.”

Fíli breaks the kiss and trails his lips down Kíli's neck to his collarbone. “That's what I'm trying to do. Getting him all ready so he begs for all the nice stuff from you.”

“You guys are talking like I can’t hear you,” Kíli pants as he rolls his hips forward, hands sliding up into the blond’s hair and tugging lightly.

Shutting the water off in the sink Bard dries his hands on a towel and walks over to the pair, sliding his hand along Kíli’s neck to card through his hair. “How about it, are you two ready to go into the bedroom?”

“Very ready.” With a grin Fíli reaches up and grips the front of Bard's shirt, tugging him down into a kiss and sliding his tongue into the older man's mouth when he gasps softly.

Kíli slips from the chair and downs the rest of his wine and the bit Fíli has left before dumping the glasses in the sink, turning to watch Bard and Fíli make out. When the older man pulls back with a low moan and tugs Fíli to his feet Kíli laughs, Bard lifting the blond over his shoulder to carry him down the hall.

“Hey!” Fíli laughs and grips the back of Bard's shirt tightly so he won't slip down. “So great with the haute cuisine but a barbarian when it comes to sex. Your Viking blood is showing.”

“It sure comes in handy sometimes and you love it,” Bard grins as they move through the living room toward the little hallway, Kíli trailing behind with a hand around Bard’s belt to steady himself as he kisses Fíli who moves with each step.

Fíli brings up one hand to steady himself on Kíli's shoulder and make it easier for the brunet to kiss him. A yelp escapes his lips as Bard slaps his behind.

Kíli pulls away and laughs at the two of them as he opens the door to the bedroom, stealing a kiss from Bard in the doorway before he places his hands on the older man’s back to push him forward while kicking the door shut behind them.


	4. Baby Bird

* * *

 

The radio plays lowly in the small kitchen and Bard hums along to the song as he puts the eggs into the pan and checks on the toast. It's a Sunday morning which means it's the one day of the week that all three of them have enough time for a big breakfast. They can even start it late enough so Kíli can join them and actually eat something, not only steal a few sips of Bard's coffee.

Fíli sits at the little dinner table in the corner and reads the newspaper, but like every Sunday morning the economy part is mysteriously missing. He has set the table already but when it comes to breakfast food there is no way in helping Bard. No more at least than switching on the coffee machine.

Turning the page the blond looks up when a bit of movement catches his attention from the door to the kitchen.

Kíli pauses in the doorway as he muffles a yawn with his hand, glancing around the kitchen sleepily before shuffling forward. “G’morning,” he mumbles while scratching at the side of his head, hair a mess of dark curls from falling asleep with it wet.

“Morning,” Fíli says with a fond smile and lies his newspaper down into the table. Bard turns toward the door to say his own good mornings and chuckles when he sees Kíli standing there. “You look like a baby bird who just fell out of his nest.”

Reaching up with a light blush Kíli feels his hair and tries to press it to lie flat “No I don’t,” he mumbles, snatching the mug of coffee next to Bard and walking over to stand next to Fíli.

“You kind of do,” Fíli grins and scoots his chair back a little so Kíli can easily sit in his lap. “But in a cute way.”

Holding the mug with both hands Kíli takes the offered seat and has a sip of the coffee. “I’m not cute,” he yawns while leaning against Fíli’s chest, sticking his tongue out at Bard. “Breakfast?”

“It's almost ready, baby bird.” Bard grins and puts the toast into a small basket before getting himself a new cup of coffee. “The eggs just need a tiny bit longer, the rest is done.”

Kíli sets the mug on the table with a smile, lifting his arms to wrap around Fíli’s neck and bury his face in the blond’s shoulder. “I’m never going to hear the end of that now,” he groans. “No more taking showers before bed.”

Fíli and Bard both laugh. The blond wraps his arms around Kíli while Bard walks over to them from the counter with toast and pancakes. Setting them down on the table the older brunet leans down and presses a kiss into the messy curls on Kíli's head. “Don't be grumpy, baby bird.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Kíli grumbles, leaning away from Fíli so he can reach for a piece of toast. He can’t help but smile when Bard ruffles his hair before grabbing the eggs from the stove and taking the seat next to Fíli. “Does that make you the mama bird?”

Bard grins and puts some pancakes onto Kíli's plate. “Well I do feed you both.”

“Somehow calling you ‘mama bird’ just seems off.” Kíli laughs as he takes a bite of his toast and smiles at Fíli, turning in his lap so he can reach the plate and so the blond’s hands are free. “Should I move so you can eat?” Kíli asks, leaning against Fíli’s chest and turning to look up at him while grabbing his fork.

“No it's okay.” The blond shakes his head and kisses Kíli's temple before reaching for a slice of toast. “I can work around you.”

“So spoiled,” Bard chuckles and spoons a bit of egg onto Fíli's plate so the blond will be able to eat more than just toast.

Kíli pours a puddle of honey onto his plate and slides a pancake through it, taking a bite and humming at the taste. “We should do this every morning.” Shifting to the side to rest his head on Fíli’s shoulder it allows the blond take an easy bite of toast with his free hand, Kíli reaching his foot out to brush his toes against Bard’s leg. “You two should go into work at noon instead of super early.”

“I'll try to tell Thorin that first thing tomorrow morning,” Fíli teases and takes another bite of his toast. Bard laughs and wraps his fingers around his mug. “I'd really like to see that, Durin.”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him it was my idea.” Finishing off his pancake Kíli licks a bit of honey from his fingers and slides out of Fíli’s lap. “I need some juice, want some?” His stolen t-shirt barely covers the purple boxers that show when he bends to grab the juice from the refrigerator.

Bard and Fíli both pause their meals to watch him, the older man laughing a bit when Kíli yawns again. “Do you think that juice is going to wake you up, baby bird?”

“Maybe it will.” Using his chance without Kíli in his lap Fíli shifts on his chair so he can eat his eggs. “You know sugar always gives him energy.”

Not bothering to get a glass Kíli takes a drink straight from the bottle and brings it back to the table, looking at the empty chair next to Bard for about two seconds before he scoots it aside and takes a seat in the older brunet’s lap. “I need energy to keep up with you two,” Kíli grins as Fíli pushes his plate over, taking another pancake with honey and offering it to Bard.

Leaning forward a bit Bard takes a bite and chews quickly, placing a chaste kiss to Kíli’s lips that makes the younger man laugh and push at his chest. “No, don’t even try to feed me that. You’re disgusting!” Bard laughs and pulls back as he finishes chewing, a grin on his lips.

Fíli chuckles and reaches for another piece of toast. “He's a big baby bird, he can eat his worms alone, mama bird Bowman.”

"Worms? Gross, Fíli!"

"Just trying to help my baby bird out," Bard grins, reaching for his coffee as Kili leans forward to take a bite of eggs. Wrapping an arm around the younger's waist so he won't fall out of his lap Bard hums around his drink and watches Fíli eat his toast. "You're next, Durin."

“Thanks, but I can eat on my own.” Fíli grins and eats up his eggs and the rest of his toast. “See, all alone without any help.”

“I’ve taught you well.” Setting his mug down Bard takes a piece of toast and eats it and a bit of eggs as well, reaching for his coffee once more and letting Kíli take a drink before he holds it to warm his hand.

“I’m done, too.” Kíli says, pushing his half finished plate away. He’s not used to eating breakfast so he never really eats that much, although on Sundays it’s much better than usual due to Bard’s amazing cooking. “I could take a nap now.”

Bard smiles at him and sets his coffee mug back down onto the table so he can wrap both arms around Kíli. “Shall I being the baby bird back into his nest?”

“Uh huh. Are you going to come, too?” Leaning back against Bard’s chest Kíli smiles at Fíli and gives him pleading eyes. “Just for a little bit?”

“How could I say no when you look at me like that.”

Bard laughs and stands up, scooping Kíli up in his arms as he does so. Fíli finishes his coffee and stands up as well, following both of them out of the kitchen and down the hall.

They step into the bedroom and Bard moves to kneel on the bed, lowering Kíli down into the mess of blankets piled on top of the mattress. The younger brunet sits up with a smile and Bard and Fíli chuckle at how much he really does look like a bird in a nest.

“Yeah, baby bird is very fitting,” Bard grins as he slides under the blanket on one side of the bed, Kíli holding one of the blankets up for Fíli to get in on his other side.

“It really is.” Slipping under the blanket Fíli wraps his arms around Kíli and presses a kiss to the soft skin of his neck.

Bard grabs a larger blanket and tugs it up to cover all three of them, scooting closer and leaning in for a kiss from Fíli. “A nap and then we’ll go out to get a few groceries,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to Kíli’s forehead and lying down next to him.

“Sounds like a plan.” Cuddling up on Kíli Fíli gets himself comfortable and buries his face in the brunet's messy hair. Closing his eyes he sighs happily.

Kíli hums and falls asleep within minutes, Bard reaching to card his fingers through Fíli’s hair until the blond drifts off as well. Making sure they are all covered and warm one last time the older man closes his eyes with a smile and falls asleep to their quiet breathing.


	5. Terminated Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are approaching and Kíli gets some bad news that doesn't sit well with Fíli or Bard, so it's up to them to make things right and put a smile back on their boyfriend's face.

The email comes as a surprise one afternoon and the words are seared across Kíli’s mind, the letters collected and pieced together formally in a blunt refusal.

_“With apologies for such short notice we regret to inform you that our interests in the expansion of the website and online ventures have evolved and we are terminating the design contract.”_

He rereads the email a hundred times before the words begin to sink in. ‘Terminating the contract’ stands out in bold font and a sudden panic begins to fill the young web designer. This contract would have given him the money he needed for the Christmas gifts he has planned, for the rent he owes next week and the grocery shopping he needs to do.

Taking a deep breath he pushes away from the desk without even closing out of the mail and moves to the door. Stepping out of the small office he offers a small smile to Fíli as he reads over a few documents on the couch and Bard who is flipping through a magazine while walking to the door, murmuring something about remembering that they need toilette paper as he slips on his boots and coat and disappears out the door.

Instead of taking the stairs down to the street he goes up, through the door marked ‘restricted’ and out onto the roof. The cool air stings his eyes and fills the lungs, Kíli zipping up the warm coat and tugging the sleeves down to cover his fingers.

Shuffling through the snow that covers the ground he moves toward the edge of the roof and the small little shed that protects the heating and cooling appliances for the building that sits next to it.

Ignoring the sting in his eyes Kíli clears a bit of snow from the concrete ledge and sits down, leaning his back against the shack and closing his eyes. His fingers clench around his coat sleeves and he moves to shove them into the pockets, his left hand brushing along a slip of paper and Kíli biting his lip as he grips it tight.

The list of Christmas ideas he had made for everyone.

Letting out a heavy breath slowly Kíli opens his eyes and leans his head back against the wall of the shed, turning to look out over the busy city below. Cars, busses and trucks drive along the snowy streets with caution as the snow continues to fall, the rest of the world oblivious to the panic and unease he feels inside.

He shouldn't let it get to him but it does. It’s not the end of the world, losing a contract. This has happened before but never during the holiday season when he needs the money the most. Without this paycheck he won’t be able to pay Fíli the money he owes for the rent and Bard will wonder why the ingredients for their meals are limited to the things he can buy with what little money he has in his account.

Another deep breath and Kíli sniffs loudly and thinks more about it all. There’s no doubt that both Bard and Fíli would lend him the money to buy the gifts but that doesn’t feel right, for some reason it doesn’t sit well with him.

Shaking his head the brunet looks out over the city and crumbles the list in his pocket, pulling it out and letting it sit flat on his open palm. He holds his hand out over the streets below and tips it to the side, the small scrap of paper falling down like an oversized snowflake as his eyes begin to water from more than just the cold.

* * *

 

Bard watches the door for a few seconds after Kíli has disappeared behind it and looks back down at the magazine he’s been reading. He’s stopped on an ad for some kind of new watch and he glances to Fíli after closing it and tossing the magazine onto the coffee table. “I wonder what that was about.”

Getting to his feet when Fíli murmurs something Bard moves down the hall and pulls open the small closet next to the bathroom. Inside are a stack of multi-coloured towels, hand soap, extra blankets and a brand new package of toilet paper. Shutting the door he backtracks and slips into the office, glancing around as his dark eyes catch on the open computer.

Biting his lip the brunet sits down in the chair and hesitates for a few moments before leaning in to read the email that’s been left open. With a frown as he reads Bard goes to pull out his phone but stops when he sees Kíli’s lying next to the computer.

“Hey Fíli? Come in here for a second.”

Fíli frowns at Bard's urgent tone and puts the documents down onto the coffee table before getting up and walking over to the office. He steps into the small room and Bard looks at him with a worried expression and points at the screen. Fíli leans over the older man's shoulder to read the open email.

“Oh fuck.”

“Yeah,” Bard nods and turns his head back to the screen. “That's hard.”

“Wait, is that the project Kíli was working on for the past few weeks?” Fíli asks, rereading the email again as he grips the back of the office chair tightly. “The one he was so excited about because it could get his name out a bit more?”

Bard nods sadly and sighs, flopping back against the backrest of the chair. “That's the one.”

“They can't do that!” Righting himself abruptly Fíli pulls his phone out of the back of his jeans. Bard shakes his head and nods over to Kíli's mobile on the desk. “You won't reach him like that.”

“I'm not going to call Kíli.” Fíli growls darkly and scrolls through the contacts on his phone, huffing angrily as it takes him too long to find the name he's searching for. “They had a contract. Kíli delivered on time and now they suddenly are like 'oh no, we don't need it anymore, but thanks anyway?’ No fucking way. He worked hard on that, there is no way they won't pay him for his work. They think he's young and his business is a new one so they can pull that shit because he doesn't know better yet but I have very bad news for them. They are going to bleed for this.”

Bard looks up at Fíli, a grin spreading on his lips. “I like it when you get in the mood to rip heads off and eat them for breakfast. It's sexy.”

Fíli shakes his head with a little grin of his own, then looks up and over to Kíli's phone again. “He's not out to buy toilette paper, is he?”

“No.”

They share a look and Bard gets up from the office chair. “Make your call, I'm going up to make sure he's alright.”

 

* * *

 

Bard pushes the door to the rooftop open and looks out, immediately seeing the footsteps in the snow and sighing quietly. Closing the door behind himself he follows the steps over to the edge of the roof and the little shed there, finding Kíli sitting against it and staring out over the city.

“Hey, baby bird.”  
  
Hearing the soft voice Kíli pretends to cough into his hands to wipe at his eyes quickly before turning to Bard with a small smile. “Hey. Sorry I got sidetracked, I wanted to see if you could spot the big tree from up here.”

Turning back to look out over the city he points to a spot that’s lit up a bit more than usual. “Only the top bit is visible.”

Bard looks out and sees the lit up tip of the big tree. Smiling softly he sits down next to Kíli and hands over a paper cup with hot chocolate. “The last bit of what Fíli made after lunch. I thought you’d need it to warm up a bit.”

Kíli wraps both hands around the cup and smiles as his fingers begin to warm up. “Thanks.” Bringing it to his lips he takes a sip and it warms him on the inside, both the drink and the gesture. Kíli leans against the older brunet’s shoulder and stares at the city below in a few moments of silence. “You knew I wasn't at the store.”

Bard nods and wraps an arm around Kíli’s shoulders. “I remembered that you brought toilette paper home only two days ago so I checked and it was still in the closet. So I went to the office and that email was still on your screen.”

“Oh.” His hands tighten on the cup of hot chocolate. “Well, there’s always the next one. But it... it kind of set me back a bit so is it okay if we have grilled cheese and soup for dinner this week? And maybe noodles with that garlic butter sauce? I think we still have some frozen from last time.”

Bard’s arm tightens around his shoulders and Kíli sniffs loudly.

“Of course that’s okay. It’s all good food and I know Fíli will think so too.” Rubbing Kíli’s back in a comforting way Bard drops a kiss into messy hair. “And you know you don’t have to pay for everything. Fíli and I can jump in, it’s not a big deal. We know how hard you’re working to get your own business started. We’re really proud of you and happy to help out whenever you need it.”

Bringing a hand up Kíli wipes at his eyes again and nods. “I know and I really appreciate it.” He pauses and takes another sip of his hot chocolate, leaning into Bard even more. “It’s just—the daily groceries are my contribution so I feel bad if I can’t get them. And I was going to have enough money to get them and pay the rent and buy presents for Christmas but now I’m not too sure what I’ll be able to.”

A shiver trails along Kíli’s spine and he sets the paper cup down next to him and shifts to sit sideways in Bard’s lap, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. “I just thought that they’d like the project and everything would be okay, I worked really hard on it.” His voice quiets as he finishes and as Bard slides an arm around his waist to hold him in place Kíli picks at his sweater.

“They are idiots for treating you like that.” Holding Kíli close Bard rests his chin on the younger man’s head. “Don’t worry, you'll get your money for all of your work, even if those douchebags don’t use it on their website in the end. Fíli is going to make them regret their stupid email.”

“You showed it to Fíli too?” Kíli bites his lip and closes his eyes. “I bet he’s scary now, isn’t he?”

“Sorry, I just needed to show him to make sure I read the damn thing right.” Carding his fingers through Kíli’s hair Bard grins. “And yeah, he’s a bit scary but damn is hehot when he’s in that ‘I’m going to murder them’ mood.”

Kíli smiles and tips his head up to press a kiss to the older brunet’s cheek. “As long as he’s not going to be up all night on the phone or wear himself out before work tomorrow.”  Shifting a bit Kíli sits up and reaches to brush the snow out of Bard’s hair with a little smile. “Thanks for coming up here.”

“I can’t let you sit here alone. I know how easily you get cold.” Bard smiles and presses a kiss to Kíli’s forehead. “And I don’t think you have to worry about Fíli. He’s on the hunt and he will be quick and deadly. We should pity that poor company that tried to get away without paying you.” A grin appears on Bard’s face. “Or not and just lean back and watch our lion hunt them down.”  
  
“You’d get off on watching that,” Kíli laughs softly but then shivers when the wind picks up and the snow falls a bit harder. Sliding from Bard’s lap he smiles and takes a hand, tugging the older man to his feet. “Let’s go find him, okay?” Wrapping his arms around Bard’s waist Kíli leans up for a kiss.

Bard kisses his cool lips soft and warm, then leans down and collects Kíli’s empty paper cup. Hand in hand they walk back to the door and take the stairs down to their flat where they find Fíli on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table, saying his goodbyes to Balin on the phone.

Giving Fíli a smile Kíli shrugs out of his coat and hangs it up properly, doing the same with Bard’s as he takes it from the other man. Bard walks toward the kitchen to toss the hot chocolate cup, nodding his head at Fíli and tipping it toward where Kíli is untying his laces and slipping his boots off.

Making sure his boots are out of the way Kíli straightens and tugs his sleeves down over his fingers as he walks toward Fíli. “Hi.”

Fíli hangs up his phone and tosses it onto the coffee table next to his laptop, giving Kíli a soft smile. “Hi.”

Sitting down on the couch and leaning in Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli’s waist and lays his head on the blond’s shoulder, burying his cold nose into warm skin and soaking up the heat. Bard watches them from the doorway with a fond smile before moving away to set the hot water on to boil.

Fíli smiles at the brunet and reaches for the blanket that lies over the back of the couch, pulling it down and wrapping it around the younger man’s shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Kíli murmurs tiredly, slumping against Fíli and curling his feet up under the blanket. “A bit upset but the hot chocolate helped and this is nice.”

“I’m sorry they didn’t appreciate your work like they should have.” Wrapping his arms around Kíli Fíli drags him a bit closer and holds him tight. “They are going to pay you double now, so maybe that will help a bit to forget about those shitheads.”

“It’s not your fault, don’t be sorry.” Kíli hums at the warmth that surrounds him. “And they won’t pay me dou—wait what?” Leaning back Kíli reaches up with one hand to push his hair out of his eyes to see Fíli. “Why would they pay me double?”

“Because they are afraid you might sue them so they are trying to avoid that by paying you double.” A cheeky grin spreads on Fíli’s lips. “They absolutely knew they pulled shit so they’ve been very quick to make me that offer when I called them, claiming they wanted to do it anyway and that they are so sorry for breaking the contract like that.”

Kíli’s eyes are wide as he listens to the explanation, mouth dropping in shock. He hears a chuckle from the doorway and shifts his gaze to where Bard stands with a grin, holding three mugs by their handles.

Looking back at Fíli the younger brunet leans in and kisses him, hands moving up to tangle in the soft blond hair. “You’re brilliant,” he mumbles against warm lips. “You didn’t have to do that but you did and I…” He trails off and kisses Fíli repeatedly while Bard sets the mugs down on the coffee table and takes a seat on Kíli’s other side.

“You really did rip their heads off,” Bard laughs, reaching out to rub Kíli’s back as he shifts into Fíli’s lap.

“Kind of,” Fíli laughs and wraps his arms around Kíli’s middle so he won’t fall off the couch. “I think they were a bit afraid that I might go public with the way they treat contracts.”

Bringing his hands down to rest on Fíli’s shoulders Kíli smiles. “Now they won’t do that to anyone else, either.”

“That’s right, those douchebags know not to treat the hard work of others like shit or they’ll have our lion hunting them down.”

Fíli smiles and rubs circles into Kíli’s back. “You worked so hard for that project. Paying you double is barely enough for all the work you had with it and all the changes they wanted you to make. Your rates are too low, Kíli. You should really make them pay more for your service in the future. You’re good and you deserve it.”

A flush spreads across Kíli’s cheeks at the words and when Bard echoes his agreement. “I…I don't know much about prices and stuff but I’ll work on it. I might need some help but I know where I can get it.” Leaning in he kisses Fíli with a smile on his lips. When he pulls back Bard leans in for his kiss and Kíli slides from Fíli’s lap to sit between them.

His face is flushed a light pink and there’s a smile on his lips that won’t go away. “Thank you both, for everything.”

“Our sunshine is smiling again, I think that’s the best reward,” Bard grins and takes one of the cups from the table to pass it on to Kíli.

“He’s right.” Fíli smiles and leans forward to get his own cup of tea. “I’d do anything to make you smile.”

Looking up from his tea Kíli smiles, warmth flooding his body and his eyes beginning to sting with the first sign of tears. He never imagined he could be this happy but sitting here between Fíli and Bard is like a dream come true. He’s happy and has the best boyfriends anyone could ever ask for, ones that love him and get the most enjoyment from just seeing him smile.

“I love you guys,” he says softly, looking between them and then back down at his mug as his hand tightens around it. “I know I don’t always say it like I should but you make me so happy and I don't ever want to lose that.”

“You do say it a lot,” Fíli smiles and folds one leg under the other to sit more comfortably. “You just don’t use those three words for it all the time.”

“That’s right.” Brushing his shoulder softly against Kíli’s Bard grins. “It’s like when Fíli calls me an annoying idiot. I know what he really says.”

“That you are an annoying idiot?” Fíli asks teasingly and takes a sip out of his mug. Bard laughs and blows him a kiss, making Fíli laugh as well. “See what I mean, baby bird? He’s so smitten with me, he can’t help it.”

Kíli can’t help but laugh with them, leaning against Bard’s shoulder and bringing his tea up to take a sip. “I don't think anyone could resist your charm,” Kíli smiles, reaching to tug the blanket up and spread it with one hand over Bard as he gives the older brunet a teasing grin. “You’re like one of those fly traps, once we’re stuck there’s no escaping.”

Fíli laughs even more. Bard grins and switches his mug over to his left hand so he can wraps his arm around Kíli. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It’s a good one.” Leaning against Bard Kíli tips his head to press a kiss to his chin, stretching his legs out sideways and tucking them under Fíli’s leg. He takes another drink and Fíli takes the mug from him to set it on the table, Kíli leaning into Bard and letting out a happy sigh. “This is nice.”

“It is,” Bard nods and sets his own mug down on the table as well. “And now we don’t have to cut short on tea with you being rich and all.” The older brunet grins teasingly and ruffles Kíli’s hair.

Kíli laughs and elbows Bard in the side, smiling at Fíli and rolling his eyes fondly. “I’m not rich, you idiot. And even if I was you’d still want me to buy that cheap stuff you claim is the best tea you’ve ever had.”

“But I’m drinking a lot of that,” Bard protests in a mockingly whiny tone, making the other two laugh again. GrinningBard uses his free arm to wrap it around Kíli, holding him tight and drawing the blanket up a bit more so he won’t get cold. “I’m really happy to hear you laugh again, baby bird.”

Kíli smiles and leans against the older brunet fully, bringing a hand up to rub at his eye. He drops it back into his lap when Bard shifts a bit to lie down, pulling Kíli up onto his chest and leaving room for Fíli to lay down beside them. “Maybe this was a bad idea for me,” he wheezes dramatically when Kíli rests along his chest, the younger laughing into the fabric of his shirt.

Fíli grins at them and tugs the blanket up over their bodies to trap the heat, throwing his arm over Kíli’s back and brushing his fingers along Bard’s side.

“You’re getting the most cuddles here so don’t complain.”

Bard laughs and takes Fíli’s hand, intertwining their fingers and stroking his thumb over the back of the blond’s hand. “You’re right of course. I’m also very warm here.”

“See, it’s perfect.” Fíli grins and presses a kiss into the soft skin of Kíli’s neck. “Are you warm too?”

"I’m very warm," Kíli murmurs, turning to smile at Fíli. "Your alien body heat is nice and cosy."

Bard laughs and Fíli huffs with a grin. Kíli chuckles and buries his face back into Bard’s shirt. “You’re really lucky you’re cute.”

“It’s part of my charm.” Shaking his head with quiet laughter Kíli relaxes completely against Bard, the older brunet’s free hand tracing lazily along the smooth skin at Kíli’s waist. 

“Yeah, it really is.” Fíli smiles and buries his face in the soft hair of Kíli’s neck, closing his eyes with a little sigh.

Pressed between Fíli and Bard it’s only a matter of time before Kíli’s breathing evens out in sleep with his legs tangled with Fíli’s.

Tipping his head up to look at them Bard smiles fondly before settling back against the cushions comfortably. He hums softly and closes his eyes, thumb still sliding along the back of Fíli’s hand. “Thanks for bringing our sunshine back,” he whispers without opening his eyes, squeezing Fíli’s hand lightly.

“Thanks for taking care of him and doing the same,” Fíli murmurs against the skin of Kíli’s neck. “We’re a good team, Bowman.”

“We are,” Bard agrees. “Just like baby bird knew we would be.”

Fíli hums in agreement and squeezes Bard’s hand softly. “He’s a clever one.”

With a nod in response the brunet begins to hum again, Kíli snuggling closer in his sleep and Fíli staying pressed close to the youngest as they drift off all curled up together.


	6. A Fight Because Of Thorin

“So you’re saying we can’t go out because your uncle will be there?” Switching the television off Bard lets out an annoyed sigh and tosses the remote onto the coffee table before turning to Fíli. "Why don’t you just tell him, what are you so afraid of?"

“That wasn't what I was saying. I just said maybe let's not go _there_. It's different from saying let's not go out _at all_.” Dropping his feet to the floor Fíli sits up straight. "And I did tell him a long time ago, you know that. He just doesn't get it."

"Then make him get it. It's not like this is something that will just disappear one day." Getting up from the couch the brunet paces a bit before turning to Fíli and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And how am I supposed to do that, oh wise and all-knowing Bard? I told him, it just doesn't matter to him. He leaves you alone so I don't see your problem." Fíli’s voice is sarcastic and he gets to his feet, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh that’s real nice to hear, that Kíli and I don’t matter to your Uncle.” Shaking his head Bard continues. “And sure he leaves me alone but every time Kíli and I come to visit you at work it’s like walking on eggshells, like we can’t act normal because he could come in at any minute and find us together.”

Fíli stares at Bard as if he’s heard him wrong. “Are you seriously trying to tell me you feel like my dirty little secret?”

Bard spreads his arms out wide and shrugs. “Sometimes you sure as hell act like it. You might not notice but as soon as he comes into the room you put this distance between us.”

“That's ridiculous. I don't do that!”

The office door opens and Kíli pokes his head out with a worried look. “W-what’s going on out here?”

“Nothing, Kíli. Go back to work.” Kíli looks like he’s going to argue but Bard shoots him a look and soon the door is shut once more. “Listen, if you don’t want us to visit you at work anymore we won’t. At least until your uncle understands that we’re not going anywhere.”

“Maybe he will understand one day.” Crossing his arms in front of his chest Fíli glares at Bard. “Maybe it will be the same day you'll get into your thick skull not to order Kíli around like he's a five-year-old and you're the king of the fucking playground.”

“I don’t order him around! I just don't want him to get caught up in this…this mess of you not giving a shit that your uncle thinks of us as just some nice fuck you come home to.”

Fíli looks at him without saying a word for a long while. Then slowly he turns and walks over to the front door, taking his coat and slipping into his boots.

Bard watches him go and crosses his arms over his chest in silence. The office door cracks open again and when Kíli hears keys he turns to see Fíli putting his coat on. “Fíli?”

“I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up for me.”

“But…”

Shrugging his shoulders Bard turns and walks into the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans banging about following a few seconds later. Kíli looks between the blond and the kitchen doorway helplessly.

Fíli turns around and looks at him, his eyes far too bright. “I'm sorry, Kíli.” Giving the brunet a sad little smile Fíli grabs his keys and slips out the door, closing it softly behind him.

A loud crash comes from the kitchen and Kíli hurries down the hall to find Bard facing away from him, shoulders tense and hands gripping the countertop so hard his knuckles are white. On the floor is the pile of frying pans that had been sitting on the counter to be put away, Kíli biting his lip and walking toward the brunet to place a hand lightly on his back. “Bard?”

“I’m going to make dinner, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

With a sigh Kíli drops his hand and nods, taking a step back. “Okay,” he whispers, turning to head back into the office to find his phone.

“Kíli.”

The younger brunet stops in the door. Bard hangs his head between his shoulders, his whole body still tense. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to... I'm sorry, okay?”

“I don’t think I’m the one you want to say sorry to.” Turning to look back at Bard Kíli lets out a little sigh when he sees his hands tighten. “But I know, it’ll be okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I hate it when he rushes off like that and makes me feel like a complete idiot.” Bard roars and turns back to Kíli, throwing his hands into the air. “I was right, for fuck's sake, wasn't I?”

“It was wrong for him to just leave and you were right about some things,” Kíli agrees, taking a step back into the kitchen and leaning down to pick up one of the pans. “But you shouldn't have said he doesn't care that Thorin thinks about us the way he does. We both know that's not true.” Setting the pan down on the counter Kíli picks up a smaller one and sets it beside the first. “Fíli’s in a difficult position, we knew that when we started this.”

“Yeah, I know. But it's been months now.” Dragging both hands through his hair Bard pulls at it in frustration. “I mean we're getting along pretty well with your mum, why can't he just deal with his uncle and be over with it?”

“You can’t compare Thorin to my mum.” Kíli shakes his head and walks over to the older brunet, reaching up to pull his hands down and hold them in his own. “He’s a Durin, you know how stubborn they are. We just have to wait a bit longer, maybe visit Fíli _more_ so Thorin will realize that we aren’t going anywhere.”

“And get that look again as if I was some kind of nasty bug while Fíli gets all business like as if we're just some clients he wants to sell something to? Thanks but no,” Bard snaps and tries to pull his hands away.

“Hey,” tightening his grip Kíli jerks Bard to face him again, glaring up at the chef. “You sound a lot like you want to just give up and let that asshole think he’s won by keeping us away. That’s not you talking, not the Bard I fell in love with. Where’d he go, the cheeky idiot who could talk motorbikes one minute and fine wines the next. So what if Fíli’s uncle doesn’t like us, we’ll make him like us. We’re all adults, we can go out for dinner and talk about this, show him that we’re not just a passing thing.”

“I don't think Fíli is very interested in that.” Looking down at Kíli Bard huffs but stops trying to get his hands free. “I think he's interested in pleasing his uncle and going the easy way.”

“And I think you’re being an angry little shit.” Kíli watches Bard and shakes his head. “Fíli isn’t going the easy way and you know it. He loves us and I know you’re both frustrated and upset but we can have a talk when Fíli gets home. And then we can plan a dinner and show Thorin that we’re here to stay.” Tugging Bard a bit closer Kíli squeezes his hands. “Okay?”

Letting out a long breath Bard closes his eyes and finally nods. “Okay.”

“Good. Now how about you make something to get the rest of that tension out and I’ll go try to call Fíli and make sure he’s okay.” Leaning up Kíli presses a kiss to Bard’s cheek and steps away with a smile.

Bard nods and lets go of Kíli's hands, then steps back over to the counter and picks up the rest of the fallen pans. “Thanks, baby bird.”

“No problem.” Watching the brunet for a few more minutes Kíli heads to the doorway when he sees Bard set water on to boil for pasta, turning back with a fond smile. “I love you.”

The rest of tension melts out of the line of Bard's shoulders and he leans against the counter with a sigh. Looking back over his shoulder Bard gives Kíli a little smile. “I love you too.”

Nodding with a smile of his own the younger man ducks out of the doorway and heads back to the office to find his phone, pulling up Fíli’s number and typing a message.  ** _-Can I call you? I want to make sure you’re okay.-_**

There is silence for a few minutes but just as Kíli reaches for his phone again it starts to ring.

Letting out a little sigh of relief when he sees the picture that pops up on the screen Kíli answers and brings the phone up to his ear. “Fíli?”

“Hey.” The blond's voice coming through the speaker sounds a little tight. “I'm fine, don't worry. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me.” Walking over to the rolling chair at the desk Kíli takes a seat. “Are you at work?”

“No.” Fíli sighs and there is the faint sound of cars in the background. “I'm in a park. Just walking and getting my head clear.”

“Which park?” Getting up Kíli goes to the door and slips out, hearing Bard mumbling to himself in the kitchen and going toward the front door. He grabs his coat and juggles the phone while slipping it on and stepping into his boots. “I’ll come find you.”

“No. Kíli, please stay inside. It's cold.” The brunet can hear him adjusting the phone. “It's fine for me but you’ll freeze.”

“I’ve got my coat on and my boots too, I’ll be okay. We can go get a coffee or something, I don’t want you to be alone.”

Fíli sighs. “Bard is going to murder me for real if you get sick.”

“He’s not going to murder you and I won’t get sick, I’m even putting on a hat and my gloves.” Tugging the knitted hat on Kíli goes down the hall to the kitchen and peeks inside. “Hold on a second, Fíli.” Pressing the phone to his chest Kíli smiles when Bard turns from his sauce. “I’m going out for a bit, we’ll be home later.”

Bard watches him for a few seconds before sighing, stepping over to Kíli and tugging his hat down to cover his ears. “Don’t stay out too long,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead and stepping back.

“I won’t.” Smiling at Bard Kíli turns and heads back down the hall toward the door, lifting his phone back up to his ear. “Okay, I’m leaving now. Where do you want to meet?”

“I'm in the park behind the university building so maybe at the entrance?”

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Stuffing an extra pair of gloves into his coat pocket as he slips outside Kíli hurries down the staircase and out onto the sidewalk in the direction of the university. “It looks like it might snow.”

“Yes, it does.” Through the phone Kíli can hear Fíli's footsteps on the gravel path. “It even smells like snow.”

Quickening his own steps Kíli hurries along the sidewalk and smiles. “And what does snow smell like?”

“Hard to describe.” Kíli can almost hear the frown on Fíli's face. “Cold, I guess? But a special kind of cold.”

“Hmm. Well, maybe it will hold off and I can be your special kind of cold instead.” Turning down a side street Kíli stuffs his free hand into his pocket when he sees the familiar buildings ahead.

“You're not cold,” Fíli chuckles lightly. “Well, sometimes you are but cold is by far not the first word that comes to my mind with you.”

Stopping at a crosswalk Kíli grins and glances around. “Is the first word dashing? Or maybe it’s handsome, attractive, fashionable? I could go on.” He steps across the walkway and sees the right university building up ahead.

“Home.” The word is spoken so softly Kíli almost misses it. “Actually, it's home.”

Kíli’s grip on the phone tightens and his grin slips into something much softer. He spots the blond up ahead, leaning against the wall and looking at the sky. “I love you, Fíli.”

Fíli sighs and lets his head fall back against the wall. “I love you too, Kíli. And Bard, although I'm not sure if... well.”

“He loves you too, he’s just an idiot.” Kíli’s voice echoes through both the phone and over the sidewalk where he stands a few steps away. When Fíli turns Kíli pockets his phone and closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the blond and hugging him tight. “You both have your moments but I love you anyway.”

The blond wraps his arms around Kíli and buries his face in the crook of the brunet's neck. “I'm sorry if I make it seem like I don't care what Thorin thinks about the both of you. I do, really. I fight with him about it a lot but just because I don't come home and discuss every little detail about it doesn't mean I don't care.”

“I know you care, Bard was totally out of line to say that because he knows it too.” Rubbing his hands up and down Fíli’s back Kíli rests his cheek on the blond’s head. “But you can’t just keep it all to yourself, okay? I know you might not want to talk about it with us but it could help to avoid things like this. We can work through it together.”

“But he's my uncle so it's my responsibility to make things work, not yours or Bard's.” With a sigh Fíli lets go of Kíli and takes a step back.

“Bard and I are here for _you_ and we want things to work too.” Reaching for Fíli’s hands Kíli squeezes them before he remembers the extra pair of gloves he brought, taking them from his pocket and handing them to Fíli. “And we’ll help even if it’s in the smallest way like making you a cup of tea or running a bath after you’ve had a talk with him, or showing up more at the office so he knows we aren’t going anywhere.”

There is a tiny smile on Fíli's lips as he reaches for the gloves and puts them on, but it vanishes quickly with the next little sigh. “It's not all of it. It's not just him not believing that it can't work between three people, that you can't love more than one person romantically at the same time.”

Kíli’s face scrunches up in confusion and he takes Fíli’s gloved hand in his own and tugs him away from the wall. “What else is it, then? It can’t be about being gay because he’s with Bilbo so that doesn’t make sense. Come on, let’s go get a coffee from the stand and sit in the park.”

“No, it's not that. He's fine with that, I think.” They walk over to the stand and order their coffee. Fíli pays for both of them, ignoring Kíli's protest with a little smile, and they head with their cups back over to the park.

Picking a bench Kíli leads Fíli over and they sit, the younger leaning against the blond’s side and holding his coffee cup with both hands to warm them through the gloves. “What doesn’t he like about us? Is it me, because I don't have a ‘real’ job?”

Fíli shakes his head and twists the cup between his hands. “No, you do have a real job. You have your own little company. A very young company. And Bard is still paying for his restaurant.”

“But I have a few projects lined up and Bard always has his payments in on time, he even has a calendar to keep track of them.” Leaning away from Fíli the younger brunet frowns.

“I know that but Thorin...” Fíli sighs and drags a hand through his hair. “He thinks I'm too young and naive to see what's love and what's not. He thinks you two might not really be interested in me, that you’ve teamed up on me to get a good name with good connections and a lot of money on your side and it's just a matter of time until you try to use it.”

“W-what?” Kíli drops his coffee cup between his legs and it tips over on the ground, dark eyes staring at Fíli in disbelief before they shift to anger. “That’s fucking bullshit, has he ever even seen us together? Why does he—how can he even think that?”

Getting to his feet Kíli paces in front of the bench, kicking his empty cup across the path and then going to fetch it. “What, does he think we’re just a couple of money hungry…” Trailing off Kíli crushes the paper cup in his hand and stuffs it into the trash bin a few paces away.

“See, that's exactly why I didn't tell you,” Fíli mutters and looks down into his coffee. “It's not fair to the both of you. Thorin has never really seen us together, only the few times in the office but there he already had this idea in his mind and I can only guess where it comes from. When he comes in I already see it on his face that he expects to catch me with one hand in the company funds and I want to prove him wrong but while doing that I seem to put a distance between us, as Bard put it so nicely.”

Trudging back to the bench Kíli reclaims his seat and folds his hands in front of himself, knee bouncing in agitation. “But it’s not fair to you, either. Having that pressure put on top of everything else you have to deal with.” Letting out a heavy breath Kíli leans against Fíli’s arm. “And Bard is kind of right about the distance. It’s like when your uncle walks in I can’t even touch you and that sucks. But if you’d just tell us this stuff we’d know why you were doing it and not wonder if you really want to do this or if you’re ashamed of us.”

Turning his head Fíli looks at Kíli with wide eyes. “That's what you're thinking?”

Kíli shrugs and bites his lip, not wanting to get between what Fíli and Bard have to talk about. “I know you’re not ashamed but…I don't know. It’s just hard sometimes, I guess. I know that you mean well and want to protect us from Thorin but I don't want to lose you to that.”

Fíli sighs and looks back into his coffee that slowly grows cold in his hands. “The hardest thing is that I can understand Thorin up to a point. He's not an asshole on purpose. It's his way to show that he's concerned about me and that he wants to protect me but sometimes I don’t think that he gets it that I'm not seven anymore and need protection from a bunch of bullies who steal my lunch money every day.”

“That’s just how parents are.” Wrapping an arm around Fíli’s shoulders the brunet hugs him and lets out a sigh. “So what are we going to do?”

Fíli sighs and shrugs his shoulders. “I don't know. I just have to try harder, maybe talk to Bilbo about it. I haven't done that yet either.”

“Maybe he can help a bit but if you don’t want to tell him I understand.” Watching Fíli twist his coffee cup around Kíli leans back with a little shiver. “Maybe we can have dinner together, all of us. Not right away but maybe for your birthday or something. I know it’s a few weeks away but it’s a start and maybe before then you can talk to him or Bilbo and Bard and I can still visit you at work, if that’s okay. Just so he sees we’re not going anywhere.”

“That's a really good idea.” Looking over at Kíli Fíli smiles a little bit. “He can't say no to a birthday dinner, can he? He really has to sit though it and get to know you two.”

“I’m sure it will be torture for him,” Kíli says with a rueful little smile, leaning in for a soft kiss. “Let’s hope that Bard agrees and behaves as well. Maybe we should have it at the restaurant in the private room, just in case.”

“I like your ideas.” With a little grin Fíli steals another kiss from the younger man's lips. “That way Bard can't run away either.”

“Then it’s settled, we have a plan.” Pulling back Kíli gets to his feet and takes Fíli’s hand to tug him up as well. “Do you want to walk around some more or head home?”

“It's getting a bit cold.” Leaning over to the trash bin Fíli dumps his coffee into it and turns back to the brunet. “Let's go home.”

Squeezing the blond’s hand Kíli nods, leading Fíli down the path and toward the sidewalk that will take them back home.

They walk in a comfortable silence. The first snowflakes start to fall shortly before they reach the flat.

“It held off longer than I thought,” Kíli says as he lifts his hand to catch a few flakes. He goes to say something else but sneezes into his hand suddenly, waving off Fíli’s look with a laugh. “It’s nothing, just a coincidence.”

“It's still better for you to get inside and warm up.” Dragging Kíli over to the door Fíli pulls his keys out of his coat pocket and opens the door to their flat, pushing Kíli inside and closing the door behind them.

“Geez you barbarian, no need to push.” Kíli huffs with a grin, kicking off his boots and stuffing the hat and gloves into his coat pocket. “Something smells good.”

“Yeah, it does.” Slipping out of his boots Fíli opens his coat and looks over to the entrance of the kitchen a bit nervously.

“Hm, I think I’m going to go take a bath.” Kíli says suddenly, hanging up his coat quickly. “I’ll eat later so save me some, yeah?”

“Um, I think we can wait for you, I guess.” Fíli takes off his coat and hangs it up as well, giving Kíli a little smile. “With eating, I mean.”

“Nope, don’t wait up for me. If it’s done then eat, you two have a lot to talk about anyway.” Giving Fíli a smile Kíli moves around him and heads down the hall toward the bathroom, turning at the last minute to wink before he disappears.

Fíli looks after him and waits until the bathroom door is closed before taking a deep breath and walking over to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway he pushes his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Hey.”

Bard looks up from where he sits at the little kitchen bar, rolling a half empty bottle of beer between his hands. “Hey.” A dish of baked spaghetti sits on the counter, still hot from just being pulled out of the oven. “Hungry?”

“A bit but that can wait.” Dragging a hand through his damp hair Fíli bites his lips. “I'm sorry I walked out on you like that.”

Taking a drink from his bottle Bard shrugs. “It’s not the first time, won’t be the last.” Sliding from the stool the older man walks over to the refrigerator and gets out another beer, holding it out to Fíli. “I’m sorry I said you didn't care.”

Fíli walks over to Bard and takes the offered bottle. “I can see now why it must seem to you like I really don't care. Why it feels like I'm closing up as soon as Thorin is anywhere nearby. I tried to make it right and keep you two out of my fights with him as best as I could but it seems like that wasn't such a great idea.”

“No, it wasn't one of your better ones.” Walking over to the counter Bard jumps up to sit on it and grabs his beer from behind himself. “And I get it, there are things you don’t want to talk about and share. It’s not like you have to tell me everything but you also don’t have to treat me like some client that you can’t wait to get out of your office, you know?”

“Oh come on, it's not that bad.” Fíli opens his bottle and walks over to the counter to lean against it. “I know you're mad at me and I can understand why. Can we just talk about it and not try to fight again?”

“Yeah.” Bard takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “So Kíli talked to you about it, then?”

“Yes, he did.” Fíli looks down at the bottle in his hands and turns it between his fingers. “And I told him some things that are only fair for you to know as well. I'm sorry I seem distant when you come over to the office. I didn't think it was that bad but actually I just try to not give Thorin any reason to think he's right. It's not only that he doesn't believe there can be love between more than two people. It's that he thinks you and Kíli might not be really interested in me as a person but more in my name and the money and contacts that come with it.”

“He’s a real bastard for thinking that when he hardly knows us at all,” Bard says sharply, setting his bottle down on the counter a bit too hard. “He’s never even tried to make an effort to get to know us but we _must_ be after your name and money, that’s got to be it.” Resting his hands on the edge of the counter on either side of himself Bard grips it tightly and takes a deep breath. “But you get that each time you pull away when we’re around he just thinks you can’t trust us, right?”

“Actually I just try not to start a fight with him in front of you two.” Setting the bottle down onto the counter Fíli crosses his arms in front of his chest. “And don't call him a bastard. He just tries to protect me, even if it's not the right way to do it.”

“Well maybe starting a fight with him in front of us would be better than pushing us away like we’re getting too close to you, to your name and money.” Bard sneers.

“I knew I shouldn't have told you about it.” Fíli huffs and pushes away from the counter. “All you can do is hold it against me like it's my fucking fault I have that name in the first place.”

“Don’t turn this around on me,” Bard says definitively, hopping down from the counter. “I know it’s not your fault. I know that some days you want to throw all of that corporate bullshit away and have a normal life but you can’t. I get that but your uncle needs to get it too, no matter if he accepts it or not. That it doesn't matter if you’re the CEO of the biggest company in the world or you work at the coffee shop down the road. I’ll still be in love with you just the same and Kíli will too.”

“I'm working on that, I really am.” Fíli's shoulders sag and he runs a hand through his hair. “I tried to manage alone, get him to understand. I tried to keep you two out of all the fighting as well as Bilbo. But it doesn't work, I get it. I need to try another way and I need your help. I get now that I can't do that alone. Kíli had an idea about a dinner for my birthday with all of you and I think it might be a good idea. Get everyone into the same room and make Thorin see he's wrong. Make you see that I'm not ashamed of you or try to hide you.”

Bard lets out a tired sigh and steps up to Fíli, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the blond and holding him close. “Okay. As much as I don't want to be in the same room with your uncle I can see that you’re trying your best so I can do the same.” He rests his cheek on the side of Fíli’s head and lets out a breath.

“Thanks.” Burying his fingers in the soft fabric of Bard's sweater Fíli sighs and leans against the taller brunet.

“No need to thank me,” Bard mumbles into blond hair, rubbing a hand along Fíli’s back and just holding him for a few moments. The anger and frustration from earlier bleeds away and even though the brunet knows this isn’t the last time they’ll fight about Thorin at least everything looks a bit better right now.

“So, you're in love with me, hm?”

Bard scoffs and squeezes the blond one last time before pulling away. “Did I say that?” Moving over to the dish of spaghetti he takes down three plates from the shelf.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure you said that.” Following Bard over to the counter Fíli grabs his bottle of beer and takes a swig. “That and that I could work in a coffee shop and you'd still love me.”

“I did say that, didn't I?” Setting the plates down the brunet reaches for a large serving spoon in the jar next to Fíli and grins. “A coffee shop would be nice, I could get free coffee.”

“And free hot chocolate too,” Fíli smiles and leans against the counter to watch Bard put their food onto the plates. “As much as you want.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Bard chuckles and dishes out the meal, moving to grab the parmesan cheese from the refrigerator to grate overtop. “And don’t let Kíli hear you say that, he’ll be drafting your letter of resignation yesterday.”

Fíli laughs and sets his bottle down onto the counter. “You're probably right. But I would make a really great barista, wouldn't I?”

“You’d be the best barista, Durin.” Finishing off the last plate Bard sets the cheese down and steps in front of the blond, settling his hands on Fíli’s hips. “It wouldn't change anything between us, you know that.”

“I know.” Fíli smiles and wraps his arms around Bard's neck. “Of course I know that.”

“Good.” Leaning in Bard presses his lips to Fíli's, hands moving to slide up just beneath the blond’s shirt as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Fíli hums into the kiss, his fingers slipping into dark hair and his whole body leaning into Bard to seek as much contact as possible.

They make out like teenagers for a few minutes and Bard breaks away when he feels something brush his side, he and Fíli turning to see Kíli crouched low and reaching for one of the plates on the counter.

“Um, I’m hungry but you two carry on. Don’t mind me,” the younger says with a blush, Bard resting his head on Fíli’s shoulder to muffle his laughter.

“I'm sorry, we got a bit carried away,” Fíli chuckles and reaches out to ruffle Kíli's damp hair. Bard squeezes Fíli one last time before he steps away and grins at the younger brunet.

“You're right, baby bird. We should eat before it gets cold.”

“It smells so good,” Kíli says as he grabs a plate, digging three forks out of the drawer and handing them over. “You can snog each other again later.” With a wink he heads toward the doorway and over to the couch, not waiting until he’s seated before taking a bite. “It tastes good, too!”

Bard laughs and hands a plate over to Fíli before taking his own. “Good to know, baby bird.”

They follow Kíli into the living room and flop down onto the couch next to the younger brunet. Fíli and Bard sit so close that their whole sides are touching and although the blond needs to eat with his left hand he doesn't seem to mind at all.

Kíli grins around a forkful of pasta and shakes his head at them. He just knows they will be ridiculously clingy with each other for the next few days, but that's always the way they make up after such a fight.

 


	7. Fíli Fetches Bard

Fíli takes the wooden stairs up to Bard's little office above the restaurant while opening his coat. He has finished work a bit earlier today so he can fetch the older brunet from the restaurant and they can make their way home together. It's snowing a bit but it's not overly cold so it will be a nice walk, Fíli is sure of it.

Stopping in front of the door to the office Fíli knocks lightly and waits for an answer from the other side before opening the door and stepping into the small warm room, a smile on his lips. “Hey.”

Bard looks up from a few receipts in surprise, a smile spreading across his face as he motions Fíli further into the room. “Hey, this is a surprise.” Scooting his chair back and getting up the brunet chef takes a seat on the edge of his desk, smile turning a bit worried. “Is everything okay?”

Fíli closes the door behind himself and takes off his coat. “Of course it is. I just though I could fetch you and we could go home together.” He hangs up his coat next to Bard's by the door and walks over to the older brunet. “Do you need much longer? I can wait downstairs.”

Reaching for the blond’s tie Bard tugs him a bit closer and grins. “You think I’d make you wait downstairs when you’ve made yourself at home up here?” Leaning in for a kiss he places his hands on Fíli’s hips. “I’ve just got to document these receipts and then we can go.”

“I just took my coat off,” Fíli grins and leans closer. “You make it sound as if I took all my clothes off and flopped down on the couch with a beer.”

Bard can’t help but laugh and he wraps his arms around Fíli. “I was hoping that was coming next,” he confesses, using his hands to pat down the blond’s pockets. “But I don't feel any beer so maybe we’ll have to break into those crates of wine in the corner that just came in.”

The blond looks over to the corner while leaning against Bard, a smile spreading on his lips. “What did you order this time? Do I know it already or is it something new?”

“It’s some kind of iced wine I got talked into buying, I thought we could try it out. It’s supposed to be a bit sweet though so if the guests don’t like it I know I can always bring it home.” Dipping his hands Bard pulls Fíli’s shirt out from where it’s tucked into his pants.

“Sweet is good.” Looking back to Bard Fíli grins. “Even Kíli might like this one.” Reaching up the blond undoes his tie and uses it to wrap it around Bard's neck and pull him into a kiss.

Humming against Fíli the older man slips his hands under the dress shirt and presses warm fingers along the blond’s back, leaning away after a few moments but staying close with the silk around the back of his neck. “Speaking of Kíli, I haven’t heard from him in hours. Was he going out today?”

“Wasn't he supposed to meet his mum today? To make Christmas cookies?” Fíli tilts his head in thought and bites his lip. “I think that's today.”

“Ah, that’s right.” Keeping his eyes on Fíli’s mouth Bard tugs him closer and captures his lips again, biting softly at his bottom lip. “Means he’ll be there for dinner, too. We don’t have to rush home.”

Fíli chuckles against Bard's lips. “Do you have other plans than going home?”

“Not really but I don't have to worry about Kíli trying to use the stove if we take our time on the walk home.” Pulling away Bard continues to slide his fingers along the smooth skin of Fíli’s lower back. “We could go out to dinner or order a pizza and watch those cheesy shows you like where the couple finds their perfect house.”

“They aren't cheesy. They are just nice to relax to. Just like when you yell at that TV cook.” Fíli grins and leans into the soft tough with a little sigh. “And I think I like that. Watching TV and having pizza on the couch. Maybe we can take a bottle of wine home, just to test it of course.”

“That guy is an idiot who doesn't have a show to teach, just to show off. Even I could have a better show than him.” Rolling his eyes Bard shakes his head a bit and pulls Fíli in for a soft kiss. “But the stay at home date sounds great. How about I jot these numbers down and you pack a few bottles of wine into your bag so we can get the hell out of here.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me.” Fíli steals another kiss from the brunet's lips before taking a step back and taking his tie with him.

Getting up Bard walks back around the desk and pulls out his records book, glancing up at Fíli with a grin. “You can always take your clothes off and fall onto the couch with a beer at home, maybe leave the tie on.”

“Would you like that?” Fíli grins teasingly and hangs the tie back around his neck. “I thought you don’t like my work clothes that much.”

“I like them on the floor,” Bard says as he jots down a few numbers on the page. “But I’ll make an exception for your tie to stay on, only the tie though. We could use that for other things.”

“Other things.” Fíli laughs and walks over to the corner to get a few bottles of wine. “But you know you can't tie me up and send pictures to Kíli while he's with his mum, right?”

“I don’t know, I kind of like a gamble.” Finishing up his task Bard closes the book and puts it back into his desk drawer, locking it up and giving Fíli a grin. “But I could always keep them for myself.”

Clearing his desk up a bit the brunet steps over to Fíli and takes one of the bottles to put into his own bag. “We’ll see how the night goes.”

“I like it when you say that.” Grinning Fíli leans up and steals a kiss. “It normally ends with a lot of fun.”

Humming against Fíli’s lips Bard pulls back and nods. “We’ll do our best.”

Taking their coats from the hook the brunet hands Fíli’s over and they each slip into them, heading out of the office a few moments later and pausing for Bard to lock up. They make a pit stop in the kitchen and Bard has a few words with Bombur before wishing everyone a good night and heading toward the entrance with Fíli.

It’s early evening and there are multiple people already waiting for a table, Bard and Fíli slipping past them and out the door into the cool air.

It's still snowing lightly. Fíli smiles and takes the few steps down onto the street, adjusting the strap of his bag as he goes. “Seems like your restaurant will be full of people again tonight.”

“They need somewhere to get out of the cold,” Bard shrugs, tugging the scarf free from his coat and reaching over to loop it around Fíli’s neck. It’s the deep blue one that he had bought the last time he had gone to visit his sister, the one that had reminded him of Fíli’s eyes. “No scarf or gloves? I’m going to have to call you Kíli.”

“It's not that cold,” Fíli protests with a little laugh but there is a light blush on his cheeks. “But thank you anyway.”

“You say it’s not that cold yet I see snow.” Lifting a hand as they walk Bard catches a few snowflakes and smiles, dropping it back to his side a few seconds later. “Better safe than sorry, wouldn't want you to get sick for your birthday.”

“There is still a bit of time until then and Christmas must come first. So even if I would get sick, which I won’t, I could easily get back to full health before either of those events. But the scarf is cosy so I'll keep it.” Slipping his hand into Bard's Fíli smiles up at him. “And it smells of you.”

“I’d hate for you to get sick at all.” Lacing their fingers Bard squeezes Fíli’s hand and bumps his shoulder lightly. “And of course it’s cosy, I had you in mind when I bought it.”

“So I'm cosy?” Fíli laughs and they start to walk down the street. “Thanks, that's a very nice way to tell me I’ve put on some weight.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Bard huffs, turning to look at Fíli with a little sad smile. “If anything you’ve lost weight lately with all of the stress and work you’ve been doing. To be honest you could use a bit more to you, we already have one that’s all bony elbows and knees in my sides and stomach while we sleep.”

“And that's even though he eats nonstop.” Fíli looks at Bard and squeezes his hand. “Don't look at me like that. We will get through this birthday dinner and then things will get better. And meanwhile I’ll try to eat my lunch, I promise.”

Bard lets out a heavy sigh and looks ahead at the people walking along the sidewalk. “This dinner shouldn't be something that makes you forget to eat,” he mumbles quietly. “I’ll have to start sending Kíli to your office with food so I know you’re eating.”

“It's not just the dinner. Lately there’s a lot to do at work so time flies and sometimes I just forget to eat.” Fíli shrugs and brushes his shoulder against Bard's. “Don't worry about me. I won't starve.”

“You better not, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tightening his grip on Fíli’s hand the brunet smiles. “But it wouldn't hurt for Kíli to drop by more often, sometimes I worry about him too.”

Fíli frowns and looks over at Bard. “But he does eat, doesn't he?”

“I think so but then again sometimes I come home and there are no dishes in the sink and the leftovers are untouched.” Biting his bottom lip Bard shrugs and turns to Fíli. “Maybe I’m wrong. I don’t want to bring it up because he’ll think I’m babying him again.”

“Oh.” Fíli bites his lips and tugs at his scarf a bit. The snowfall gets stronger now and snowflakes catch in both his and Bard's hair. “Maybe the lunch thing isn't such a bad idea then. And maybe we can come to the restaurant sometimes too, if that's not too much stress for you.”

Bard shakes his head with a huff. “It’s not, I’m always happy to hear that you've come to visit. Most of the time it’s just the kind of break I need.” They turn down a different street and pause at a crosswalk. “And I’m sure after the holidays things will settle down and we can spend more time together, all three of us.”

“That would be nice,” Fíli smiles and leans a bit against Bard as they wait. “Maybe we can finally go on that vacation we've been planning for a while now.”

“We should really look into that, after these last few months and this birthday dinner I think we all deserve a vacation.” They start to walk again and Bard slides his phone out of his pocket when it makes a chirping noise, grinning at the screen.

“Is he still alive over there with all his cookies?” Fíli grins and drags Bard around the next corner. “Or is he on a sugar rush again?”

Holding the phone out for Fíli to look Bard laughs. “It looks like he’s just about to get started. I’ve never seen so many different kinds of sprinkles before in all my life.”

Fíli chuckles when he sees all the little pots and bottles full of colourful cookie decorations. “Wow, that really is a lot. He won't get bored for quite a while.”

“Poor Dís,” Bard says with a grin. “I bet half of those decorations end up in his stomach.” Turning down the next street Bard stops and holds his phone out in front of them, taking a quick picture and laughing at bit when he sees how it came out. He’s making a funny face and Fíli looks a bit caught off guard, snowflakes sitting nicely in their hair. “Perfect.”

“A little warning before you do that would be nice every now and again, selfie king.” Fíli grins and shoves his shoulder into Bard's. “No wonder you always look good in those, you use your advantage and get us when we don't see it coming.”

“And take away all of the nice faces you two happen to be making when I do it? I think not.” Sending the photo off to Kíli Bard slides the phone into his pocket with a grin, nudging Fíli back. “And I look good all the time so it really doesn't matter if you see it coming or not, sorry.”

Fíli laughs and squeezes Bard's hand as they turn onto the street they live on. “Handsome and so modest at once. Hold me, I think I'm fainting.”

“You’ve asked for it now.” With a grin Bard takes a step away and holds Fíli at arms length, tugging him closer once more and moving so he can dip the blond back in a sweeping gesture. “How’s that?”

The blond can't help but laugh as he wraps his arms around Bard's neck. “You'd make a very great Disney prince, I have to give you that.”

“And as a prince I get my pick of princes to live happily ever after with.” Leaning in Bard steals a quick kiss before pulling Fíli back up and fixing his scarf with a wink. “You’ll do quite nicely for one of them. “

“I'm flattered, my prince.” Fíli grins and brushes a few snowflakes off of Bard's shoulders. “That's almost a proposal.”

Dipping his head Bard leans in for a kiss, reaching to lace their fingers together once more. “Hmm, is that something you’ve been thinking about?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” The blond pulls back and quickly turns so Bard won't see the slight blush on his cheeks, dragging the brunet further down the street and closer to their home.

“I’m not,” Bard grins as he follows after Fíli, squeezing his hand although he doesn't push the topic. They reach their building after only a few moments and the brunet crowds Fíli into the corner of the elevator so he can steal another kiss.

Fíli hums against his lips and reaches up to slowly open Bard's coat and slip his cool hands under it.

Sliding his arms around the blond Bard hugs him close and smiles as Fíli’s hands are trapped in the warmth between them. They kiss without hurry until the elevator stops at the right floor, the older man taking a step back and catching both of Fíli’s hands in his as he walks backward to their door.

The blond smiles and follows Bard to their door. He leans in for another kiss, lets go of one of the brunet's hands and steps close with his free hand slipping into Bard's back pocket to reach the keys in there. Fíli turns them a bit so he can reach the door easily and unlocks it without breaking the slow and sweet kiss.

“So talented,” Bard mumbles against warm lips, pushing the door open and guiding Fíli inside before he kicks it shut to keep the cold out. Hands move to settle on the blond’s hips and with only a few steps Bard has Fíli leaning back against the front door.

“Seems to be a shared talent,” Fíli murmurs into the kiss, slipping his hands back under Bard's coat and dipping his fingertips under the brunet's sweater.

“Can’t deny that.” Breaking away Bard leans back a bit so he can lift the strap of Fíli’s bag off his shoulder and set it on the floor. His fingers go to unbutton the coat next and he slides it off the blond’s shoulders while leaning back against the cool fingers on his skin. 

Fíli pulls his hands back so he can slide out of his coat, using the chance to take Bard's bag off as well and put it down onto the floor before helping the older brunet out of his coat.

“Do you still want to do pizza and tv?” Helping Fíli hang the coats up Bard lies the scarf out over top them and then kicks out of his shoes. “If you’re cold we can take a bath or something first.”

Slipping out of his dress shoes Fíli shakes his head. “No, I'm fine. I just want to change into something more comfortable and after that pizza, wine, and tv sounds fantastic.” Sliding his arms back around Bard's middle Fíli smiles up at him. “And you, of course.”

“How can you forget me, I’m the best part.” With a smile Bard leans down for a kiss and wraps his arms around the blond, leading him down the hall to the bedroom. “And what does Prince Charming want on his pizza? I can call it in while you change.”

“How about you surprise me?” Stealing one last kiss Fíli pulls away and pushes the bedroom door open. “I won't need long.”

“Just remember that you asked for this,” Bard warns with a grin, pulling his phone out and typing in the familiar number as he follows Fíli into the bedroom. It takes him all of two minutes to strip out of his work clothes and change into a pair of flannel pants and an old t-shirt, dark eyes watching as Fíli unbuttons his dress shirt.

Pushing the send button Bard holds the phone up to his ear and steps over to the blond while it rings, leaning back just as he’s about to press their lips together. “Yes hello, I’d like to place an order for delivery.” Winking at Fíli Bard walks back out of the room and toward the kitchen, ordering their food and pausing at the door to get the bottles of wine.

“Twenty minutes, okay thanks.” Hanging up the phone he sets it on the breakfast bar along with the wine, stepping around to grab two glasses from the shelf.

It takes Fíli only a few more minutes to come out of the bedroom and to join him in the kitchen, work clothes gone and changed for a soft pair of flannel pants and a shirt that's actually Bard's. “Food is on the way?”

“Twenty minutes and it’ll be here.” Bard glances up at the blond and smiles. “My clothes always look so much better on you and Kíli, I can’t quite figure it out.”

“You just like it when we wear your clothes,” Fíli grins and leans against the counter. “It's like everyone can see we belong to you.”

“Yeah,” the brunet says wistfully. “I think that’s pretty much it.” Opening one of the bottles of wine he pours Fíli a glass and slides it across the counter. “You should wear them more often,” he suggests as he pours himself a glass. “Maybe to work, even.”

Fíli laughs and takes his glass. “You just want Thorin to see it.”

Bard shrugs and lifts the wine to take a sip. “Maybe. It might be a nice reminder for him.”

“Just like the mark you left a few days ago just so that I couldn't really hide it under the collar of my shirt?” The blond winks at Bard and takes a sip of his wine. “Oh, that's really a good one.”

“I told you, I forgot myself in the midst of passion. I had no idea your collar wouldn't hide it.” Bard can’t help but grin before he even finishes his sentence, nodding and lifting his glass up to the light. “Not bad, it could be a dessert wine. Seems I have excellent taste in more than just my princes.”

“Or you're just damn lucky,” Fíli teases and takes another sip of his wine. Setting his glass back down he hops up to sit in the counter.

Placing his glass down the brunet moves to stand between Fíli’s legs, sliding his arms around his waist and looking up into bright eyes. “I’m very lucky,” he murmurs, fingers playing with the hem of Fíli’s stolen shirt.

Smiling and wrapping his arms around Bard's neck Fíli lets his fingers slip into dark hair. “Me too.”

Leaning in Bard hums into the kiss, tilting his head and sliding his lips along Fíli’s cheek to trail warm kisses down his neck.

Fíli sighs and leans against Bard, tilting his head a bit to give the brunet better access and closing his eyes while carding his fingers through dark hair. “I love you,” he murmurs softly and so quiet that Bard could almost miss it.

“Mmm.” Warm fingers slip beneath Fíli’s shirt and fan out against his back, pressing him just a bit closer. “Love you, too,” Bard whispers between his kisses, resting his forehead on Fíli’s shoulder and sighing happily.

Fíli wraps his legs around the older man and holds him tight, eyes closed and just enjoying his warmth.

They stay like that for a long while, Bard rubbing his hands along Fíli’s lower back as he hums whatever melody comes to mind. After a while the doorbell buzzes and Bard turns his head to look up at the blond. “I don't want to move.”

“Me neither.” Giving Bard a lazy little smile Fíli unhooks his legs from around the brunet. “But food.”

“Food,” Bard agrees, pulling back and moving around the counter to head down the hall. In a few minutes he returns with two large boxes and a smaller one sitting on top, carrying them over and setting them beside Fíli. “I got an order of cheesy garlic bread too, I thought Kíli might want to reheat that for lunch or something.”

“He will love you forever for that after all the sugar he gets today.” Jumping down from the counter Fíli leans over and kisses Bard's cheek. “Do you want plates or do we eat out of the boxes?”

“Boxes, let’s be rebels.” Reaching for a few paper napkins Bard then picks the boxes back up and nods to the wine glasses. “You grab those and that bottle, we’ll be needing it.”

“Alright.” Fíli takes the glasses and the bottle and follows Bard over to the couch. Setting them down on the little table he flops down onto the couch and reaches for the remote.

Bard sets the boxes side by side and takes a seat, opening them up and turning to grin at Fíli. “Hope you’re hungry.” He takes a slice of the pepperoni one and tops off their glasses with wine before sitting back out of the way as he takes a bite. 

“They look delicious.” Switching to his favourite channel Fíli sets the remote down onto the table and reaches for a slice of bacon and cheese pizza.

"Mhmm, I’m glad we found this pizza place," Bard mumbles around his bite, leaning up so he won’t get anything on the couch. His knee presses against Fíli’s unconsciously and he looks at the television to see which show is playing. "Is this the one where they have to decide between three places? Or one of the renovation ones?"

“The three places one,” Fíli answers around a mouthful of pizza. “And they always take the worst one. I mean, how hard can it be to choose a house that’s not somewhere in the middle of nowhere or looks like it will break down in the next storm?”

 The brunet laughs and reaches for his wine, taking a sip and grabbing a slice of the second pizza. “You’re the one who likes to watch them. I hope you can remember all you’ve learned so if we ever need a bigger place it will be easy.”

“It will be totally easy.” Taking his glass as well Fíli drains half of it. “A big and modern kitchen, a nice whirlpool tub and a good heating system. Surrounded by nature but not too far away from the city. See? Easy." 

"You sound like one of the buyers at the beginning of the show, all of these ‘must haves’ but then you’ll find it’s harder to get them all within your budget." Finishing off his pizza Bard takes another drink and watches the people on the television tour their potential home. "That guy will never like this one, the bathroom is pink."  
  
“That guy is an idiot.” Taking another sip of his wine Fíli gestures towards the tv. “I mean look at that tub. You don’t say no to that bathroom only because the colour isn’t fitting.”

“I’m going to say no if they try to show us a pink bathroom,” Bard tells him with a grin, loving the way Fíli is getting so into the show. “ And even if the tub is nice I can’t have a pink bathroom, even for one day. We can buy the tub and put it in a normal bathroom.”

Fíli hums and shifts a bit on the couch so he can lean against Bard. “Depends on the price of the house. Maybe renovating the bathroom is an option if the rest of the house is nice and you really can’t live with pink.” Giving the older man a wink the blond looks back at the tv where the couple moved on to another room. “And look at that kitchen.” Fíli points at the screen with a grin and takes another piece of pizza.  
  
Lifting his arm up Bard wraps it around Fíli’s shoulders and hums in appreciation, raising his glass for a drink. “I don’t get it. How can anyone have marble countertops with a double oven in the kitchen but a pink bathroom?” He stares at the television as the camera pans over the length of the kitchen. “Damn, that’s nice. Look at the colouring of the marble, it matches those dark wooden cabinets nicely, don't you think?”

“I’m starting to get jealous of that kitchen,” Fíli chuckles and takes another sip of his wine.

“It _is_ a nice kitchen.” Bard presses a kiss to Fíli’s hair and trails his fingers along the blond’s arm. “I bet you’d look nice in my new kitchen, too.”

“You think so?” With a grin Fíli shifts a bit so he can get more comfortable snuggled up against Bard’s side. “It’s a really nice kitchen.”

Finishing off his wine Bard leans forward a bit to set his glass on the table before getting comfortable with Fíli at his side. “You look nice in this kitchen too. And on the couch, in the bedroom, up against the wall…”

Fíli laughs and drains the rest of his wine before setting his glass down as well. “That’s right, push my ego. You’ve forgotten the shower and the floor, by the way.”

"Of course, those wonderful places too." Bard shifts a bit to lie on his back, pulling Fíli down on top of him and leaning up for a kiss. "And don’t forget other places like your office or mine, an elevator."

“The backseat of my car,” Fíli adds to the list, humming into the kiss. “Although that was a bit uncomfortable and you hit your head.” 

"But at least we know that now," the brunet points out with a grin. He slides his hands along Fíli’s back and slips his fingers beneath the blond’s t-shirt. "And don’t forget when I played lookout when you and Kíli decided to go in the supply room at your work."

“Wasn’t that your idea?” Fíli grins and presses kisses into Bard’s jaw and neck. “A very nice one, though. And I still don’t believe that you didn’t listen in on us.”

Trailing his fingers up and down the blond’s spine Bard grins and tilts his head to give Fíli more space. “I was completely focused on making sure no one needed extra paper for the copier or supplies to clean their desk.” With one hand the brunet cards his fingers through the soft hair at the back of Fíli’s head. “Maybe I opened the door to check on you a time or two.”

“So very caring,” Fíli mumbles against Bard’s skin and grins. “You’re such a good and selfless boyfriend.” Lying his head back onto Bard’s shoulder Fíli snuggles close. “And a comfortable one as well.”

"What can I say, I’m a man of many talents." Running his fingers through Fíli’s hair Bard smiles, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s back beneath his shirt. "Look, they’re going to pick the pink bathroom and awesome kitchen instead of the beachfront property."

Fíli turns his head to look at the tv screen and laughs. “Idiots, but I’m not overly surprised. I bet it’s just because of those very nice marble countertops. They couldn’t resist that.”

"A knowledgeable man is weak to marble countertops," Bard agrees, watching the couple on the television sign their papers with smiles.

“He even takes the pink bathroom for it. Such a good example for you.” Fíli hums and closes his eyes as Bard continues to card his fingers through blond hair. “I told you the tub was great, even if it was bright pink.”

Bard chuckles softly and turns from the television to look down at Fíli. “If we find a place you love and it has a pink tub I can live with it, if only to see you smile.” 

A smile tugs on Fíli’s lips and the blond opens his eyes to look at Bard. “I might even laugh at you each morning when I see you flinch each time you enter the bathroom.”

"You are evil," Bard laughs as he tugs lightly at Fíli’s hair. "The first business trip you take I will have renovators in there painting and replacing things to look much nicer, Kíli will agree to it if I ask when he’s half asleep."

Fíli laughs and buries his face in Bard’s shirt. “Who’s evil now, manipulating poor Kíli like that?”

"I’m just using my advantages." Reaching up the brunet tugs the blanket lying across the back of the couch down and tosses it halfway across their legs. "Which usually seem to work out nicely."

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Fíli grins into the soft fabric and shifts a bit on the brunet so he’s able to watch the screen again.

"You better not," Bard warns with a laugh, slipping his hand up the back of Fíli’s shirt again and trailing it along warm skin. His other hand brushes the hair away from the blond’s forehead and cards through the soft strands. "But then again even if you do it’s not like he’ll be more coherent in the mornings, anyway."

Fíli chuckles and snuggles a bit closer, leaning into the touch. “You’re probably right about that.”

The brunet hums and turns to watch the next show that’s playing, another episode of the one from before. After a few minutes he looks down to see that Fíli’s eyes are closed, a smile tugging at his lips. “Do you want to go into the bedroom?” 

“Don’t want to move,” Fíli mumbles, the fingers of his right hand burying in the soft fabric of Bard’s shirt to underline his words.

"Good, me either." Carding his fingers through blond hair Bard begins to hum, losing interest in the television show after a while and letting his own eyes drift shut.

Fíli listens to Bard’s humming that slowly gets quieter with a smile. He soon drifts off to sleep and it takes Bard only a few more minutes to follow him, pizza and tv forgotten as they are comfortably snuggled up on the couch.

A while later the sound of the front door opening goes unnoticed, Fíli and Bard remaining fast asleep as their younger boyfriend walks down the hall. 

Kíli’s about to call out when he sees the television on, pausing in the doorway and smiling when he looks to the couch. Fíli lies across Bard with the brunet’s arms wrapped around his middle, both fast asleep. 

With a fond smile Kíli steps into the room and sets the plate of cookies down on the coffee table, quietly stacking the pizza boxes up and grabbing them and the wine glasses to take to the kitchen. He comes back for the bottle and finds the cork on the kitchen counter, sticking it back in and setting the bottle into the refrigerator.

Walking back around the couch Kíli fixes the blanket carefully so it covers both of them, turning the television off and unzipping his coat as he walks down the hall. A shower sounds nice and warm right now and he can wake the others for bed once he’s finished.


	8. Let it snow

Pushing the door to the pub open Kíli turns to wave to Bofur one last time, nearly getting run over by Bard as he stumbles out the door behind him. A light snow is falling from the dark sky but the flakes are large and fluffy, Kíli grinning as he looks around at the lights that are strung on the trees along the sidewalk.

Fíli laughs and reaches for the older man’s shoulder to keep up upright, Bard wrapping an arm around the blond’s shoulders with a grin. “Thanks for the assist, Durin,” Bard laughs, looking around for Kíli and smiling when he sees him at his other side. “Hey, button up that coat!”

“Yes sir,” Kíli chuckles as he quickly does up his buttons, the three of them setting off down the sidewalk as Bard hums to the Christmas song that had been playing in the pub.

“Do you think there is any chance Bofur will tell us exactly what he puts into his Christmas drinks? Because they were really really good.” Turning his head to look over at his two boyfriends Fíli grins. “But maybe I shouldn’t have finished that last one.”

Kíli laughs and shakes his head. “I think he keeps those recipes under lock and key, and for good reason. Just look at the two of you.”

"Yeah, look at us." Bard stops in the middle of the sidewalk and uses his arm around the blond’s shoulders to pull him close. He wiggles his eyebrows at Kíli and the younger man can’t help but laugh at how adorable they look, snow piling up in their hair and cheeks slightly pink from more than just the cold.

“We just tried to figure out what the ingredients are,” Fíli explains with a grin, his arms sneaking around Bard’s middle to steal a bit of warmth from the older brunet. “And therefore we had to drink it. For research only.”

"Yeah, research.” Bard nods in agreement and carries on walking. “I think I remember there being rum in something.”

Smiling at a couple that walks by going the opposite way Kíli hurries a few steps to catch up with Bard and Fíli. “I think there was a lot of rum used in those drinks and I also saw some peppermint vodka on the counter.”

“I should get a bottle of that,” Fíli muses and reaches a hand out for Kíli to take. “I bet it would go well in hot chocolate.”

“And there we have a new creation,” Bard laughs and squeezes Fíli’s shoulder. Leaning slightly forward so he can look at Kíli past the blond Bard winks at him. “See, baby bird? Research.”

Rolling his eyes Kíli grins, lacing his fingers with the blond’s and leaning against his arm a bit. “As long as it’s Fíli making the hot chocolate it’ll be great. You can stick with the cookies to go with it.”

"And what will you do?"

"I’ll be the one to test them, of course." Leaning forward Kíli smiles when Bard chuckles and shakes his head. "It’s the hardest job of all."

“Indeed it is,” Fíli laughs and tilts his head back to watch the snow fall out of the dark sky above them. “It’s beautiful.”

"It is," Kíli agrees, leaning in to press a kiss to Fíli’s cheek. They both look over at Bard when he begins to hum louder, a grin on his lips as he takes a deep breath.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful." Bard’s sudden singing carries down the street and the few people walking glance over at them, the brunet not having a care in the world as he continues. "And since we’ve no place to go. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

Fíli laughs and shakes his head at the older man. “You’re such a weirdo. A drunk weirdo.”

Bard ignores him and pulls his arm away, reaching for the blond’s hand and holding it up with a smile. "It doesn’t show signs of stoppin’, and I’ve brought some corn for poppin’. The lights are turned down low—Fíli!” Tugging Fíli’s hand Bard looks at him expectantly.

Fíli sighs in defeat and lets his head hang, but a small smile tugs at his lips. “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,” he mumbles barely audible. “Kíli, save me.”

"I think that was pretty poor attempt, should he try it again Bard?" Kíli’s grin is as bright as the lights along the street as he squeezes the blond’s hand and Bard nods his head immediately.

"Yeah, I know you can do better than that, Durin. Once more." Reaching over with his free hand the older brunet ruffles the snowflakes from Fíli’s hair and winks at him. "The lights are turned down low…"

“Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!” Fíli sings louder this time, beating Bard’s hand away with a laugh. “Happy now?”

"Getting there," Bard singsongs, letting go of Fíli’s hand and stepping over to Kíli. "When we finally kiss goodnight." Dipping down Bard seals his lips over the grinning brunet’s and smiles into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Kíli and guiding him over to Fíli when he finishes his line. "Oh I’ll hate going out in the storm…"

“But if you’ll really hold me tight.” Wrapping both arms around Kíli Fíli smiles up to the taller brunet when Kíli’s arms go around him as well. “All the way home I’ll be warm.”

"The fire is slowly dying and my dear, we’re still goodbye-ing."

Kíli smiles and leans in for a kiss, hugging Fíli tight and laughing when he feels Bard press along his back and wrap his arms around them both. "But as long as you love me so. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

Fíli laughs as well and tilts his head back, closing his eyes and letting the snowflakes fall down on his face while he’s wrapped up nicely in both of his boyfriend’s arms. “Oh it doesn’t show signs of stoppin’, and I’ve brought some corn for poppin’.” 

Digging his fingers into Fíli’s wool coat Bard keeps them close and rests his chin on the younger’s shoulder, nudging him with an elbow. "And since we’ve no place to go…"

"Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" Kíli smiles when Bard presses cool lips to his neck before stepping back, taking a bow when Fíli opens his eyes back up.

The blond laughs and lifts a hand to brush a bit of snow out of his hair. “But now you have to be happy, Bowman.”

“Very happy. I have you two, how can I not be happy?”

Kíli grins and tugs at the older brunet’s coat. “Awww, you’re such an affectionate drunk.”

“I’m not only affectionate when I’m drunk.” Bard leans in with a smile and kisses Kíli, a long and deep kiss that makes the younger man melt into it. Fíli lets go of Kíli so he can turn towards the older brunet properly, Bard’s arms immediately going around Kíli’s middle and holding him close.

Lifting his arms up the younger man wraps them around Bard’s neck and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. After a few moments Kíli shivers and leans back, sliding his tongue along his lower lip with a grin. “Not only affectionate but horny as well?”

Bard laughs and takes a step back, winking at Kíli as he lets go of him. “Really good to know what my kisses are doing to you, baby bird.”

Shaking his head Kíli grabs one of Bard’s hands and then reaches for Fíli’s as well, tugging them both down the sidewalk and walking between them. “Come on, it’s getting cold and I need some warming up.”

“Something special in mind?” Bard grins and brushes his shoulder against the younger brunet’s.

Kíli tightens his grip on their hands and shakes his head. “Not really, I just know you two are the best at warming me up.”

“Might be because that one over there is like a dragon.” Pointing at Fíli with his free hand Bard grins. “He never gets cold. I don’t know how he does it.”

"Yeah Fíli, how do you do it?" Nudging the blond with his shoulder Kíli smiles at him. "Were you born to find me so that you could help keep me warm? Or are you really part dragon?"

“Definitely born to find you,” Fíli grins and squeezes Kíli’s hand softly. “But I’m a Durin so I think that also explains a lot.”

"Explains the stubbornness and how cranky you get when you work for too long."

With a laugh Kíli crashes his shoulder into Bard’s and almost sends the older man off balance, prompting another round of laughter. “If that was the case I’d say you were a Durin too.” Bard grumbles to himself with a grin and Kíli leans against the blond’s shoulder to bury his nose in Fíli’s neck.

“Maybe he’s a distant cousin or something,” Fíli grins and wraps his arm around Kíli’s shoulder. “I could try to look it up in the family tree.”

"Ugh no, I don’t think we need that drama." Grinning against Fíli’s neck Kíli snorts a laugh and jerks back when Bard’s fingers tickle along his sides. "Knock it off, you dork!"

"You loooooove me," Bard sing-songs, tugging at Kíli’s hair lightly. "Both of you, you can’t get enough of me. Even if I am stubborn I’m also dashing and charming and I can woo the two of you better than anyone else."

“You’re so very modest too,” Fíli teases with a grin, letting go of Kíli to wrap his scarf a bit tighter around his neck. “How could we not fall for that?”

"How did we fall for it?” Kíli mumbles around his smile, stepping away to walk backward in front of Fíli and Bard, hands in his pockets. “I guess we’re stuck with you now.”

The older brunet reaches to lace his fingers with Fíli’s, rolling his eyes at Kíli with a laugh. “It must be so hard, having this body to hold at night and gourmet meals made for you day after day.”

“Oh no, it isn’t, but those are the nice parts,” Fíli laughs and squeezes Bard’s hand. “There are not so nice parts too but you’re lucky the nice parts outweigh the others easily.”

"Fíli’s right, your personality totally makes the snoring easier to live with."

"I do not snore!” Bard says with a mock offended look, Kíli laughing and sharing a look with the blond that Bard doesn’t miss. “Okay fine, but get your skinny ass back over here before you trip on the ice you aren’t paying attention to.”

Kíli nods and walks over to Bard’s other side, looping an arm with the older man’s and leaning against him. The snow begins to fall a bit harder as they near their street, Bard beginning to hum ‘Let it Snow’ again.

“So, do we want to warm up with hot chocolate or are we going straight to bed?” Fíli asks and looks up into the trees, smiling at the Christmas lights covered in snow. “Because I think I need some warming up.”

"Me too," Kíli and Bard say together, both turning to smile at the blond. Bard shifts his gaze up at the trees as well, Kíli reaching out to ruffle the snow from his hair. "I’m always for getting warmed up, you know that."

“Yeah, because you’re a walking icicle,” Bard laughs and bumps his shoulder against Kíli’s, making the blond laugh as well. “How about goldilocks makes us hot chocolate and we get comfortable in bed with it?”

Kíli nods his head enthusiastically at the idea, practically already feeling the warmth of their flannel sheets. “I like that idea a lot.”

“Then let’s get inside,” Fíli says with a grin as they stop in front of their building, pulling the key out of his pocket and letting go of Bard’s hand to unlock the front door.

Bard reaches for Kíli and pulls him in close, stepping forward so the younger brunet’s chest is against Fíli’s back as he unlocks the door.

Fíli laughs and swings the door open, turning around to steal a kiss from Kíli’s cool lips and wrapping his arms around the brunet’s middle.

Kíli lifts his hands up to wrap them around his neck, breaking the kiss with a yelp when he feels Bard’s cool fingers slide up under his coat and shirt to press against his hips. “Bard!”

"Keep moving, get your frozen butts in there." Bard pushes Kíli forward and they all three stumble into the doorway, the older brunet shutting the door with his foot and shaking the snow from his hair like a dog.

Fíli chuckles and lets go of Kíli just to take the younger man’s hand and drag him over to the stairs. “Come on, let’s get up and into the warm bed.”

They stumble up the stairs and pause every so often to share a few kisses, Kíli reaching the door first but leaning Fíli against the wall to kiss him as Bard fumbles with the keys. After a few moments both Kíli and Fíli turn to look over at him, Bard staring down at his keys with a frown. “These are my work keys. I swear I had a key to the flat on here.”

The blond can’t help but laugh at Bard’s confused face, stepping away from Kíli to wrap his arms around the older brunet from behind. Taking the keys out of his hands Fíli takes another one from the bunch and slides it into the lock easily. “That’s the one. Poor drunk Bard.”

"I’m not drunk," Bard scoffs as he watches Fíli turn the key. "I’ve just got snow in my eyes."

Pushing the door open with a snort Kíli slips in front of them and steps inside, laughing when he turns around to see the two of them still right where they were, only now kissing. “Hey, get in here. All my heat is escaping!”

Bard turns in Fíli’s arms and scoops him up, making the blond laugh into the kiss and wrapping his arms and legs around the older man to keep himself from falling back down. Stepping into the flat Bard kicks the door shut behind them. “Better now?”

"Much better, thank you." Unbuttoning his coat Kíli hangs it up by the door and moves to help Bard when he sets Fíli down, knocking his hands away and undoing the buttons with a grin. "If I let you do them in the state you’re in we’ll never made it to bed."

Bard pouts and it makes them both laugh. “You know Kíli is right,” Fíli teases and slips out of his coat, hanging it up next to Kíli’s and stepping out of his boots as well.

The older brunet grins and leans back against the door, letting Kíli do all the work and winking at Fíli as he runs a hand through his hair. Once his coat hangs by Fíli’s Kíli crouches down to untie their boots, Bard humming the tune from earlier and breaking out into the same melody.

"Oh the weather inside is delightful, but the fires Kíli sets in the kitchen are frightful!"

"I’m going to punch you in the dick!"

“Oh gods.” Fíli laughs so hard he has to hold himself up in the doorway to the living room. “That was the worst song ever.”

"If by worst you mean best." Covering his crotch with his hands Bard grins when Kíli glares up at him, though the younger man can’t help his own laughter a few seconds later. Standing up Kíli toes off his boots and steadies Bard when he does the same. "Shall I continue?"

“If the next part is about me you better not or I’m going to put salt into your chocolate,” Fíli warns him and moves over to the kitchen. “Or Tabasco.”

“Please put the Tabasco in his, and the salt too.” Kíli laughs as he pushes Bard down the hall to the bedroom, the older man placing his hands on either side of the hallway to stop them as he sings over his shoulder.

"And Fíli is the best blond there is… Yes he is! Yes he is! Yes he is!"

“Very flattering,” Fíli laughs and steps into the kitchen. “Maybe I’ll let you pass with just a bit of chilli in your drink.”

"My king is too good to me," Bard shouts with an awkward bow that only Kíli sees, the brunet taking that moment to shove hard so Bard stumbles into the bedroom with a laugh.

"It’s like the alcohol is only hitting you now," Kíli mutters as he quickly sheds his clothes, rolling his eyes as Bard leers at him from the middle of the room and pulling on his pyjamas. "Come on, get your pyjamas on so we’re ready when Fíli comes in."

"I sleep in the nude." Bard laughs when a pair of flannel pants are thrown at him, Kíli walking over to help him undress and being distracted halfway through with kisses. Once Bard is finally ready they stumble over to the bed while still kissing, Bard pushing Kíli onto the mattress and flopping down on top of him completely motionless. “Hmm, this is nice."

“Bard, you’re crushing Kíli. Get off of him,” Fíli says as he steps into the bedroom, three mugs in hand. He kicks the bedroom door shut and sets the mugs down on the nightstand before slapping Bard’s behind. “Move, now.”

Bard groans but rolls off of Kíli and flops onto his back, watching Fíli change his clothes with a grin. “Thanks for the show, Durin.”

"Why did we let him get drunk again?" Kíli asks as he sits up, kicking Bard’s thigh with his foot and wiggling when a warm hand closes around his ankle. He frees himself and quickly slides off the bed before Bard can catch him, heading around the side of the bed to look into the mugs. "What kind did you make?"

“You’ll see.” Grinning Fíli slips on his shirt and leans over to steal a kiss from the brunet’s lips. “But don’t take this one. That’s Bard’s special mix.”

"Yeah Kíli, that one has extra love in it so it’s mine." The older man says from the bed, head turned to watch them.

“Yeah, the spicy kind of love,” Fíli chuckles and takes the bright pink mug, handing it over to Bard who sits up to take it.

Kíli grabs the purple mug in the shape of an elephant and takes a sip, a smile spreading across his face. “Peppermint.”

“But without alcohol.” Looking at Bard Fíli shakes his head and grabs the last mug for himself, a red and white striped one. “I thought some of us already had enough of that for tonight.”

"Good idea," Kíli smiles, taking Bard’s mug and nodding toward the headboard. He follows the chef carefully and passes the mug back once they’re settled, Kíli patting the empty spot on his other side with a smile for Fíli. "Come keep me warm, Fíli."

Bard stares into his mug and swirls the liquid around, turning wide eyes to the blond when he takes a sip. “Did you really put Tabasco in here?”

“No.” With a grin Fíli sits down on Kíli’s other side and pulls the blanket up to cover them both comfortably. “It’s chilli and it goes very well with chocolate.”

Staring into his mug Bard shrugs, taking another sip and humming like a little kid as he licks his upper lip.

Tucking the blanket over half of Bard’s lap too Kíli smiles, leaning his head on Fíli’s shoulder. “Thanks for making the hot chocolates, Fíli.”

Smiling Fíli drops a kiss into Kíli’s messy hair. “You’re welcome, baby bird.”

After a few moments Bard leans his head on Kíli’s shoulder as well, looping his free arm through the younger’s and humming softly as he shares the warmth.

Fíli smiles at them both and takes a sip from his hot chocolate. “If it keeps snowing like this maybe we could go out and build a snowman tomorrow. Well, if Bard doesn’t have a hangover at least.”

"I assumed this was a pre cure for my hangover," Bard says without moving, Kíli chuckling as he lifts his head a bit to take a sip from his mug.

"I want to build a snowman. I haven’t done that in ages, since I was little and we visited my uncle at the farm." A fond smile spreads from Kíli’s lips and he tilts his head to rest his chin on Fíli’s shoulder. "I hope it does keep snowing."

“I’ve always build them in the backyard.” Smiling at that memory Fíli takes another sip of his chocolate and wraps both hands around his warm mug. “Bilbo helped me sometimes and we got it a carrot nose and scarf and even a pot for a hat.”

"That sounds like it was a lot of fun," Kíli says with a smile, pressing a kiss to Fíli’s cheek and lying his head back down.

"We can use one of my pots," Bard chimes in after he takes a sip of his spiced drink. "Since I don’t think we have a top hat lying around anywhere."

“You really have to be drunk if you offer one of your pots,” Fíli laughs and leans against Kíli a bit. “Although it would be really perfect with one.”

"You can use the one Kíli dropped last month, the one he didn’t think I’d notice the dent in."

Kíli blushes and turns to hide his face into the blond’s shoulder as both he and Fíli laugh. “It’s not so bad, you can hardly tell.”

“I wouldn’t notice for sure,” Fíli laughs and reaches up to ruffle Kíli’s hair. “But Bard even notices when the peppershaker has moved an inch.”

"My kitchen is my domain," Bard says as he sets his empty mug on the side table before practically gluing himself to Kíli’s side and whispering in his ear. "I notice everything."

“You’re like a dragon in a hoard,” Fíli laughs and finishes the rest of his hot chocolate. “Everything has to be in the right place or you go and eat people.”

"You like it when I eat people," Bard points out with a grin, setting his chin on Kíli’s shoulder as the younger tries to drink from his mug. "And I like order, that should be a plus in my favour."

“You only like order in your kitchen,” Fíli teases and sets his mug down on the nightstand. “And in your sweater collection, of course.”

"You’re just jealous that my closet looks better than yours, Durin." Leaning back from Kíli Bard takes the empty mug from him and sets it next to his own.

“Yeah, I have to admit I’m very jealous of your sweaters.” Scooting down a bit so he can lie down Fíli holds his arms open and looks up at Kíli with a smile.

"Warm," Kíli mumbles as he lies across Fíli’s chest, leaning in for a kiss as he situates his legs to fit around the blond’s.

Bard smiles and tugs the blanket up over the two of them, lying beside Fíli and propping his head up on a hand. “You two are like a couple of kittens.”

“It’s warm and comfy,” Fíli grins as if that explains everything. “And you’re very welcome to join in, even if you’re a rather big kitten.”

"You’re the mama cat." Turning his head to face Bard Kíli grins. The older brunet leans in for a kiss from Kíli before shifting closer and wrapping an arm around his back.

“Everyone comfortable enough?” Fíli asks and gets a few hums as his answer. With a smile he reaches over to the nightstand and turns off the little light there. “Good night, my kittens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
